We found love
by dudajaeger
Summary: Realmente o amor chega em nós de várias jeitos, formas. Mas devemos deixa-lo entrar.
1. Lust

POV: Bella

PARA! Um minuto para botar as coisas no lugar, eu já estava visivelmente alterada. Dançando, rebolando, e bebendo cada vez mais. Coisas padrão do meu final de semana, que utilizo sempre para descansar a cabeça, e não há modo melhor. Sábado + 7 doses de tequila + Green Label + Rose, Alice, Ang e Tânya = Uma Isabella totalmente fora de si. Estávamos em uma balada em NY, Pacha, que fica na 618 w 46th street. Já eram três horas da manhã, mais como de costume a noite estava apenas começando para nós.  
>Pedimos mais um Green Label para nossa mesa. Até o atual momento Rose já pegou dois gatissimos, Alice está comprometida - Rolinho de um ano e meio, mais ou menos, com Jasper - Tânia está se agarrando com o Seth, que virou nosso amigo há um mês que desde então se envolve com ela.<br>Ang estava dançando animadamente com um menino... Como era o nome dele mesmo? Ai, claro, Eric alguma coisa. E eu? Bom, eu já tinha pegado um, Quil Ateara, que não para de me olhar desde então, e para conseguir desgrudar dele? Só fugindo... Foi trabalhoso.

Neste momento estou perdendo a linha, não consigo parar de dançar, mais minha cabeça está bem longe, como podem perceber. Sou Isabella Marie Swan, tenho 22 anos, jornalista, escrevo pro The Village Voice, vida corrida pra uma pessoa tão nova não é mesmo? Confesso que sem meus pais não ia conseguir nem a metade, me ajudaram demais com meus anos de uma faculdade muito turbulenta, sempre ao meu lado me fazendo nunca desistir. Escrevo uma coluna diária com relatórios e críticas, de restaurantes, lugares para visitar. Vou desde lojas diferentes, até baladas contemporâneas. Meu pai é o chefe de policia de New York, Minha mãe, bom... Minha mãe já faleceu há cinco anos, desde então tenho um vazio enorme no coração, na verdade são memórias que guardo nele, que são somente direcionadas a ela. Defino-me com uma mulher determinada, jovem muito jovem na verdade, que pelo meu trabalho tenho que estar sempre viajando conhecendo cada pequeno detalhe da ilha, quase nem gosto, melhor trabalho que alguém poderia ter. Moro na 106 east 10th street, o que é extremamente bom, porque é praticamente do lado da sede do jornal, adquiri independência com o meu apartamento a muito pouco tempo, morava até então com a minha melhor amiga Alice, e com Rosálie, nos conhecemos na faculdade e desde então, sempre fomos assim.

Sou muito, mas muito consumista, aprendi isso com Alie é claro, na faculdade ela me fazia de cobaia por horas e mais horas, acabei me acostumando com isso. Estou no momento fazendo um curso de fotografia, admito que seja uma das minhas maiores paixões depois de escrever é claro. O que mais eu posso falar? Estou totalmente realizada com meu trabalho no momento, minha vida está super estável, estou curtindo minha juventude. E no amor? Meu ditado é "Pra que estragar as coisas com ele?" então prefiro não me entregar de cabeça, apesar de eu desejar muito um príncipe encantado pra minha vida que nunca vá me decepcionar, que vai me mimar, e acima de tudo me amar, mais prefiro estar do jeito que estou. Como um ex-namorado já me disse "Seu defeito é acreditar no amor verdadeiro." Fazer o que? Desde pequena tenho uma tese do amor, e acho que não vou mudá-la radicalmente, apenas vou acrescentando coisas ao longo dos anos. Sou cheia de manias, de jeitos, sou insuportável na verdade, admito, tenho um milhão de defeitos emocionais, então você não vai querer me conhecer...  
>Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos, com um par de braços passando pela minha cintura e me levantando do chão. Com certeza era meu melhor amigo Emmet, nos conhecemos a tanto tempo nem sei mais como aturo essa criatura.<br>- Bellinhaaaaaaa! - ele disse me abraçando forte.  
>- Oi meu amorrrrr. - o abracei - Nem demorou pra chegar aqui né. – .. Cruzei os braços, tentando fazer minha melhor cara de braba.<br>- Passei em outra baladinha, sabe como é, garantir o rango. - ele respondeu dando de ombros.  
>- Emmet! Não se fala assim, tua mãe nunca te ensinou? - falei rindo. - E ai, ela é gata? – ele abriu o seu sorriso encantador<p>

- Tu não tens a noção, depois de mostro o face dela. - ele falou me dando mais um abraço e me puxando pra ir cumprimentar as outras pessoas. E como sempre rolou um clima a mais entre ele e Rose, não é coisa da minha cabeça, nenhum dos dois assume pra mim, mais eu sei, os dois são loucos um pelo outro. Todos ficaram em casais, e a encalhada da Isabella aqui iria ficar sozinha se não fosse o querido do Emm. Estávamos todos em uma rodinha, quando Jasper - irmão de Rose e amor da vida de Alice - e Edward - irmão mais velho da Alice e minha eterna amizade colorida. - chegaram  
>- Eai galeraa! - os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, se juntando a nós. Edward veio para o meu outro lado, abraçando minha cintura, estava me sentindo à poderosa com os dois homens mais lindos daquele lugar ao meu lado - aiai já peguei os dois - ri do meu pensamento. Não se surpreendam, já fiz essa cagada de ficar com Emm, estávamos bêbados, e convenhamos todos melhores amigos tem que ter esse tipo de histórias. E Edward, bom... Como eu já disse minha eterna amizade colorida.<p>

- Alie, tira uma foto minha com os mais gatões da festa. - gritei pra que ela ouvisse, ajeitei o meu cabelo, abracei os dois pela cintura, e eles fizeram o mesmo.  
>Alice pegou a câmera e a bateu, depois disso todos nós batemos uma série de fotos, com todos dali, e nesse vai e vem nosso Green Label foi todo consumido, pedimos agora um Red Label, e um Absolut isso tudo porque esses meninos sao umas esponjas. Fizemos a rodinha novamente, e continuamos dançando animadamente, fui pra perto das meninas onde nós rebolávamos sensualmente até o chão, subíamos, descíamos, subíamos de novo. Dançávamos totalmente juntas, ficamos um tempo rebolando no calcanhar, subimos exatamente quando a parte mais lenta da musica acabou. Quando olhamos ao nosso redor, uma parte dos homens dali estavam nos olhando, e o que fizemos? Rimos é claro, era o que o álcool nos limitava a fazer. Edward me puxou pra perto dele, deixamos nossos corpos totalmente colados fiquei dançando pra ele, estava me sentindo livre, tudo culpa do Absolut ok?<p>

O encarei e percebi que ela fazia o mesmo, só que seus olhos eram de desejo, aproximei meu rosto do dele, conseguindo sentir seu hálito, passei a mão pelo seu pescoço, e suas mãos foram diretamente para o meu quadril, fiquei o mexendo, e suas mãos seguiam meu ritmo, colei ainda mais meu corpo com o dele, conseguindo já sentir seu amigo animadinho, ele me encoxou, não perdemos o contato visual nem por um segundo. Estudei cada parte de seu rosto, depois de fazer uma comparação em o que é mais lindo, minha duvida sempre será: " Seus olhos ou sua boca? "  
>- Bella eu queria. – Edward disse.<br>- Edward cala a boca e me beija. – o mandei.  
>E como Edward é obediente, cumpriu, veio me beijar com uma voracidade que só ele tem, aprofundou um pouco mais o nosso beijo. Continuamos a dançar, só que de um modo diferente, uma dança só nossa, suas mãos desceram da minha cintura pro começo da minha bunda, e minhas mãos foram direto pro seu cabelo, o puxando cada vez mais pra perto, estava com vontade de tirar ele dali naquele momento, o levar pra um quarto e fazer tudo o que eu tenho direito, se bem que me contendo com um banheiro...<p>

Há alguns meses estávamos fazendo sexo todas às semanas praticamente, sexo bom e com um homem maravilhoso, todas as semanas, foi o que eu pedi aos céus.

Edward mordeu levemente o meu lábio e puxou um pouco, o beijei novamente, explorando cada pequeno espaço da sua boca, fiquei mexendo em seu cabelo, e ele começou a distribuir selinhos pelo o meu rosto. Continuamos nessa nossa bolha, até que ela foi estourada por um Emmet muito bêbado.  
>- Aíxxxx Bellinhax, sóf pegandor ox maix gatox. – E agora pra entender o que ele falou? Eu e Edward simplesmente nos olhamos e começamos a rir. Emmet sempre foi fraco pra bebida, e sempre será.<br>Fui buscar uma ice pra mim já que eu iria voltar dirigindo pra casa era melhor eu começar a beber coisas mais fracas, voltei para o lado de Edward, botei minhas mãos na sua cintura, dei um selinho demorado nele, por mim ficaria apenas ali, curtindo a festa nesse ritmo. Mas como tudo que é bom, dura pouco Ang me arrastou para dançarmos. Cantávamos, pulávamos e dançávamos mais um pouco, puxamos todos para uma rodinha, outras pessoas que não conhecíamos se juntaram a nós, fazíamos passos combinamos, as pessoas de fora deviam estar rindo demais, com as danças do Emm, ele sã já é ruim piora quando bebe.  
>- Oi moça linda, tudo bom? - Um menino muito gato por sinal veio falar comigo.<br>- Oi. - respondi educadamente. - Tudo ótimo e contigo?  
>- Melhor agora né. - isto já se tornou cantada de pedreiro, está competindo com "você é o ovo da minha marmita."<br>Dei um sorriso amarelo..  
>- Qual é o teu nome linda? - Aquele mesmo menino tentou continuar a puxar assunto.<br>- Isabella, Bella. - falei amigavelmente. - E o seu? - sou educada, ta gente? Ainda mais que né, não o jogaria fora.  
>- James. - ele falou cada vez chegando mais perto, não vi problema nenhum, um homem bonito, com um sorriso encantador, e simpático. Começamos a dançar, mas nada além disso, até porque não quero mais um na noite, dois já é demais. Eu estava ficando extremamente cansada, um: por causa do salto. Dois: porque não era nada menos do que 04h30min da manhã. Não sou de ferro também.<br>- James tenho que ir, foi bom te conhecer. - falei indo dar um beijo no seu rosto.  
>- Digo o mesmo, Bella. - ele falou enfatizando o Bella. Estava virando as costas. - Bella, espera. Me passa o número do teu celular? Pra gente marcar de sair qualquer dia, se você quiser é claro. - James comentou, é ele fica mais gato toda vez que olho pra ele.<br>- Claro, o numero é 98547212. - falei indo dar outro beijo no seu rosto. - Tchau James, me liga viu?  
>- Mais é claro.<br>Fui até a mesa, peguei minha bolsa, estavam todos dançando, aproveitei que o Emm, Edward e o Jasper estavam no canto encostados à parede, e fui me despedir deles.  
>- Véi, tu nunca vai conseguirr pende ela ta ligado? - Emmet falou bebendo mais um gole de cerveja, não bastava ainda estar falando um pouco errado, queria beber mais, ok então.<br>- Ainda mais ela, uma mulher tão independente, linda, que tudo que homem olha e deseja. - Jasper falou  
>- Eu sei disso tudo, vou deixar as coisas acontecerem que é melhor. - Edward completou.<br>Devo ter ouvido de tuberculoso, mais então, tenho uma mania feia de tomar decisões antecipadas, então suponho que estavam falando de mim. Não acredito que o Edward ficou com ciúmes de eu ir falar com um menino, só o que o falta querer começar a mandar nas coisas que eu faço. Como ele disse, também vou deixar as coisas acontecerem, mais ele é tão babaca que consegue começar a deixar uma coisa tão legal chata, que é o caso de nós termos uma amizade colorida, vai se foder também.  
>- Amores vou indo, já esta tarde. - Falei dando um beijo no rosto do Jasper. Depois abracei o Emmet, que me deu um beijo na testa, acho que eu e Emm fomos separados na maternidade, ele sempre vai ser um grande irmão. - Aparece lá em casa Emm.<br>- Claro Bellinha. - ele me apertou em meio aos seus braços enormes. Dei um beijo estalado na sua bochecha. Fui me despedir do Edward, botei minhas duas mãos no seu rosto, sorri pra ele, ele retribuiu com o MEU sorriso torto favorito. O beijei, um beijo calmo, mas profundo, ele passou as mãos por volta da minha cintura, parei com vários selinhos, fiquei mexendo no seu cabelo.  
>- Acho que você não está em condições para voltar sozinha pra casa moçinha. - ele falou com um tom divertido na voz.<br>- Também acho. Quem será o bom rapaz que pode me acompanhar? - falei entrando na brincadeira.  
>Edward apontou pra sua cabeça, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.<br>- Será que você também vai poder me ajudar? - perguntei  
>- Posso fazer muito mais que te ajudar. - ele falou com aquele sorriso safado, depois soltou uma gargalhada.<br>- Hummmmmmmmm, então você até pode vir comigo. - o puxei para terminar de me despedir das pessoas. Dei tchau para todos, quando estávamos saindo James acenou para mim mais uma vez, apenas sorri pra ele e vi com o canto dos olhos Edward o encarar.  
>Saímos da Pacha, peguei meu carro do estacionamento e segui em direção ao meu apartamento, estacionei o carro nas vagas da rua mesmo, abri a porta, mas Edward me puxou para o seu colo, com uma incrível habilidade, e me beijou, enquanto suas mãos estavam em cada parte do meu corpo, aprofundei nosso beijo, escorreguei meus dedos pela sua barriga quando cheguei ao final da sua camiseta, a puxei, deixando sua barriga a mostra, Edward começou a beijar meu pescoço depois meus seios, distribuindo chupões e mordidas, levantei seu rosto voltando a beijá-lo, ele tirou devagar minha blusa e voltou a beijar meus seios, com uma de suas mãos ele apertava minha bunda e todas as outras partes do meu corpo, estava gemendo baixinho e puxando seu cabelo ou arranhando suas costas, abri o botão da sua calça o que fez ele gemer baixo, Edward botou a mão por dentro da minha saia a levantando um pouco, passou o dedo pela minha intimidade me fazendo estremecer, sentei bem encima do seu membro, Edward tirou minha calcinha rapidamente, passou alguns dedos por toda extensão, e então me penetrou com dois dedos, o beijei, parando as vezes para ofegar ou ainda para gemer, ele tirou seus dedos de mim, abaixei sua calça, deixando a mostra uma linda cueca boxer da KC preta. Mordi meu lábio automaticamente, Edward botou as mãos na minha bunda apertando, passando pelas minhas coxas, abaixei devagar sua cueca, passei a mão por cima do seu amigÃO, e comecei a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, Edward me encarava com olhos de luxuria, me abaixei um pouco, mordendo a cabeça do seu membro.<br>- Be...lla tu v...ai me ma...t..a...r. – ele falou em pausas. O encarei.  
>- Esse é o objetivo. - falei continuando a fazer movimentos com as mãos, Edward me puxou para um beijo, passando sua mão por cada canto do meu corpo, ele pegou a camisinha botou, me puxou para o seu colo, e me penetrou devagar, comecei a gemer baixo. Sentei totalmente e comecei subir e descer, pulando no seu colo, aumentamos a velocidade, eu rebolava, levando a mim e a Edward a loucura, fiquei sentada com seu amigo todo dentro de mim, fui até sua boca e mordi seus lábios, fiz alguns movimentos com os meus quadris, ora rebolando ora pulando em seu colo, não deixando de ofegar, nossos gemidos eram sincronizados, ele começou a me estimular a pular no seu colo, senti meu corpo todo estremecer, sentindo o ápice chegar, logo depois foi a vez do Edward. Deitei no seu peitoral, passando a mão por ali, Edward saiu de mim tirou a camisinha, e começou a afagar meu cabelo, deu um beijo na minha testa, abri um sorriso. Era muito bom ficar nessa situação, era tranqüilizante, renovador, eu adorava.<br>Olhei pra rua e conseguia ver um nascer do sol maravilhoso. Peguei minha câmera na bolsa, vesti a blusa ajeitei a saia, sai do carro puxando Edward junto comigo, que botou a camiseta e abotoou a calça rapidamente, deixei nossos corpos colados, Edward me puxou para um beijo, um beijo calmo, bom, ele parou com vários selinhos.  
>Me virei de costas pra ele, que me abraçou pela cintura, posicionei a câmera, achando o melhor angulo, bati uma foto deste amanhecer perfeito, bati outra foto da minha cintura para baixo, que pegava nossas mãos e nossos pés. Edward beijou o topo da minha cabeça.<br>- Melhor amanhecer da minha vida. - falei me virando pra ele  
>- Melhor de todos. - ele afirmou com a cabeça. Edward me abraçou no momento exato porque estava começando a ficar com frio.<br>- Vem! - falei o puxando pela sua mão, peguei minha bolsa no carro e meu sapato, o tranquei. Abri a porta da recepção do apartamento, subimos as escadas com beijinhos e abraços.  
>Entramos no meu apartamento, Edward me encostou na parede e começou a beijar meu pescoço, depois meus lábios, depois meus seios. Fizemos sexo mais duas vezes nesta noite-manhã.<p>

_NOTA:_

_Está ai a primeira amostra da fic. Espero que tenham gostado, e se não tiverem deixem um comentário, vou gostar de saber a opinião de vocês. Dêem um desconto essa é a primeira fic oficial. Vou postar um cap, todos os dias, como tenho uma parte da fic pronta talvez eu poste alguns seguidos, mas então... Beijos lindosssssssssssss _


	2. Raww

Abri meus olhos lentamente sentindo beijos e mais beijos pelo meu corpo.  
>- Bom dia minha princesa. - Edward falou no meu ouvido<br>- Bom dia príncipe. - falei rindo. Edward me puxou para um beijo, retribui de bom grado é claro, quando dei por mim estávamos ofegantes, quase fazendo mais uma rodada do que aconteceu há algumas horas atrás. Mordi seu lábio botando um fim ao nosso beijo. Levantei-me, estiquei meu corpo, tendo consciência de que estava nua, fui até a cozinha tomei um copo da água, sempre sendo observada por um homem maravilhoso deitado em minha cama, fui ao banheiro, fiz minha higiene matinal, tomei uma ducha impregnando meu cabelo com meu shampoo de morangos com champgne.  
>Vesti um short rasgado e desbotado uma blusinha branca qualquer e um moletom, o frio estava chegando aqui em NY, sai do closet, encontrando um Edward apenas de cueca esticado na cama, estudei bem a visão que eu tinha, que homem maravilhoso. Subi devagar na cama, sentei bem em cima de sua bunda. Peguei um travesseiro e bati uma vez na sua cabeça, me levantei correndo sabendo que iria receber o troco. Edward se levantou com agilidade, puxando meu pé me fazendo cair na cama novamente, e ele ao invés de pegar um travesseiro, começou a fazer cosquinhas em mim, realmente uma arma fatal. Eu não conseguia parar de rir.<br>- Edw...ard. - não conseguia falar em meio a risadas. Era impossível não rir de mim e era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo. - Pa...ra por...fa..vorr. - tentei mais uma vez.  
>- Pede desculpa para o rei supremo de todo o mundo. - Edward falou com um tom divertido na voz<br>- Mais be... - não consegui terminar minha frase Edward me atacou novamente. - Ta bom desculpa.  
>- Tem mais coisa...<br>- Rei supremo de todo o mundo?  
>- Isso, está liberada do seu castigo, mais se você continuar a se comportar mal novamente, vou ter que começar a tomar outras atitudes. - ele falou com um tom malicioso<br>- Hum, e qual seria? Acho que vou começar a me comportar mal. – entrei na brincadeira, minha atenção se desviou para o seu cabelo, estava bem mais bagunçado que o normal. - Amor, tu ta parecendo um leãozinho.  
>- É? eu pareço um leão? Raw, raw. - ele imitava um leão, soltei uma gargalhada alta.<br>- Agora sim. - sorri, Edward aproximou seu rosto e me beijou. Parou o beijo com uma mordida.  
>- Raw raw. - falei fazendo garras com a mão. Dei um beijo no seu nariz, trocamos as posições, fiquei por cima dele, o enchendo de mordidas.<br>- Você é a leoa da história. - Edward falou sorrindo.  
>- Raaaaaaaaaw. - falei fazendo garras novamente. Edward começou a rir, aquela gargalhada gostosa, minha gargalhada. Se acostumem, tudo é sempre meu, sou super possessiva mesmo.<br>Edward me abraçou, nos fazendo deitar de conchinha. Meu estomago estava se comunicando comigo de tanta fome.  
>- Sinto que alguém está com fome. - Edward comentou. É acho que eu não fui a única a ouvir.<p>

- É eu acho que sim. - falei - Que horas são?  
>- Quatro horas, descansou Bellinha?<br>- E como. Bom... Preciso de ajuda na cozinha sabe... - Edward fez uma cara de preguiça. - Para de ser preguiçoso e vem. - falei o puxando pela mão.  
>Abri a geladeira e tinha um bom estoque de ice ali e nada de muitas comidas. Resolvi abrir o freezer, que estava cheio de comidas congeladas, peguei o saco de batata fritas smile, botei em uma forma, passei um pouco de óleo, ajeitei as batatas ali, botei no forno, indo até onde Edward estava sentado, e sentando no seu colo Edward deu um beijou na minha bochecha. Resolvi botar alguma coisa para nós ouvirmos, selecionei Cheers da Rihanna. Voltei para a cozinha e me deparei com um Edward de luvas com a forma na mão, assoprando as batatas, me escorei na porta e comecei a rir.<br>- Tu não nasceu pra cozinha. - falei me aproximando dele, botei outra luva, peguei a forma e deixei em cima da mesa para esperar esfriar, fui até a geladeira, Peguei o ketchup, maionese e um molho rose que tinha ali. Senti Edward abraçando minha cintura me virei, depositei um selinho nos seus lábios depois passei ketchup em seu nariz, botei minha mão na sua cintura e fomos assim andando até a mesa, arrumei a mesa pra gente, Edward sentou e me puxou para o seu colo, peguei uma batata mergulhei no molho rose, comi um pedaço, olhei para o lado e Edward estava com a boca aberta esperando um pedaço provavelmente. Sorri, botei batata perto da boca dele, quando ele foi morder afastei minha mão e botei na minha boca... Maligna eu? Magina  
>- Isso não é justo. - ele falou fazendo bico, mordi os lábios dele, e entreguei a batata. Continuamos comendo assim nesse clima maravilhoso entre nós. Começou a tocar bon, bon - pitbull. Eu estava dançando no seu colo, senti sinais do seu amigo, então me levantei e o puxei junto comigo, colei nossos corpos, estávamos dançando, ele tentava fazer alguns passos e o que eu fazia? Ria da cena cômica, ficávamos fazendo passos juntos, quando a musica parou Edward me puxou e demos um beijo digno de cinema, teve direito a caidinha que todo bom filme romântico tem.<br>- Sou romântico pra caralho diz ai. - Ele falou e me beijou novamente, sorri entre o beijo, e ele me botou no chão.  
>Fomos atrapalhados por um campainha tocando freneticamente, fui até a porta e era Emmet com uma cara de entediado,misturada com ressaca, sono, dor de cabeça, e brabo.<br>- Demorou pra atender ein Bella. - ele disse entrando. - Pra que musica tão alta? - ele botou a mão na cabeça. Ui gente de ressaca é um saco.  
>- Ressaca meu amor? - ri um pouco da sua cara, é pra isso que servem as amigas.<br>- Engraçada tu ein. - ele respondeu. Fomos a cozinha. - Me explica o que o Edward ta fazendo aqui só de cueca? - ele disse tapando os olhos.  
>- Ele veio pra casa comigo se é que tu se esqueceu...<br>- Vai botar alguma coisa Edward. Agora mano, não preciso ver essas coisas.  
>- Vai pastar Emmet. - Edward disse sentando em um banquinho ali.<br>- Opa rango. - Emmet falou mudando de assunto e sentando conosco. Sim, ele terminou sozinho de comer nossas batatas, enquanto eu descansava em meio aos braços de Edward.  
>- O que aconteceu ontem lá na Pacha depois que a gente foi embora? - Edward puxou assunto<br>- A Rosálie deu PT, tava bebendo que nem uma retardada também. Ai eu fui lá levei ela no hospital e depois de algumas horas ela melhorou.  
>- Novidade isso né, segunda vez nesse mês que isso acontece. - falei me levantado e indo pegar meu Tablet que estava na sala, voltei para a cozinha, em que os dois estavam conversando animadamente sobre baseball. Como não sei muitas coisas sobre baseboll, abri um mundinho paralelo entre eu e o tablet, acessei o Twitter e o Facebook, botando em dias as novidades, conversei com a Rosálie pelo Chat do face dando um esporo básico nela, e ela nem me ouviu, o Quil, menino de ontem, me adicionou, estou vendo que esse vai encher o saco. Tuitei sobre a festa e sobre quem estava aqui, conversei com Ang, e respondi umas Reply.<br>- O que tu ta fazendo de bom ai Bellinha? - Emmet perguntou  
>- O de sempre. Twitter e Face. - falei dando de ombros. - Vamos bater uma foto?<br>- Bora. - Edward falou  
>Botei na Câmera e acidentalmente estava pra filmar.<br>- Opa ta filmando. - falei mostrando todos para a câmera. - Digam Oi pra câmera. - Emmet começou a acenar e dar uns pulos da cadeira, as vezes sinto vergonha de conhecer ele. soltei uma gargalhada. - Agora tu Edward. - falei, e ele escondeu o rosto. - Para de se fazer.  
>- Sou difícil. - ele falou fazendo voz de mulher, comecei a rir é claro.<p>

- Para de viadagem po. - Emmet indignado e tal

- Diz oi amor. - falei  
>- Oi amor. - ele repetiu. - Agora me da aqui pra ti aparecer um pouquinho.<br>- Não precisa. - falei  
>- Claro que precisa. - Edward disse, arrancando o tablet da minha mão. - Diz oi pra câmera Bellinha.<br>- Oooooooooooi. - acenei com as mãos. - Agora deu vamos logo bater nossa foto. - falei sorrindo. Edward me entregou o tablet, batemos nossa bendita foto.

Resolvemos convidar o pessoal pra vir pra cá, falamos com a Allie, Jasper, Rose, Ang, e Jake. Jake é um amigo nosso da época da facul, que raramente sai com a gente, ele se ocupa demais com os treinos de futebol.  
>- Bella a real é tu lá pegar o narguile. - Emm disse<br>- Boa. - Edward concordou. O busquei.  
>- Essência de morango né?<br>- Isso. - Edward respondeu. Fiz o narg, botei em cima da mesa, Estava super concentrada em passar a fumaça para Edward e não escutei a campainha tocar, só depois de algum tempo. A musica tocava animada pela casa. A galera entrou, nos concentramos todos na sala, peguei umas ice, e cervejas para a galera, entrei em grande estilo com a musica Toxic imitando a Britney em seu clipe. Conseguimos ficar mais pra lá do que pra cá, mesmo em uma tarde de domingo, eu e as meninas fomos para a sacada, aproveitamos para sustentar mais um vicio o cigarro, contei pra elas da minha noite com Edward, elas suspiravam em coro ou as vezes soltavam gritinhos. Na sala continuava a tocar musicas antigas da Britney, da sacada vimos um Emmet, um Edward um Jasper, e um Jake em cima da mesa de centro dançando Gimme More, eles desciam até o chão a cantavam alto a musica. A cena foi cômica demais, Jasper dançando nunca foi tão engraçado, nos juntamos a eles. Terminamos nosso momento nostálgico, nos jogando no sofá. Já era nove horas da noite, todos nós trabalhávamos amanhã cedo, Emm, Alie, Rose e Jasper e Jake foram na frente, Edward me deitou no sofá e me beijou, um beijo calmo mas profundo como costumam ser todos os seus beijos, terminei com vário selinhos por todo o seu rosto e ele sorriu.  
>- Tchau meu amor.<br>- Tchauu. – respondi.

Edward levantou e saiu do apartamento.


	3. A few days

Fiquei assistindo TNT que estava passando Bones, sou fissurada. Organizei tudo ali, peguei o note que é bem mais fácil para escrever a minha coluna pro pro jornal. Recomendei a Pacha, escrevi sobre o New York Cruise Dinner: um restaurante abordo que navega pelo rio Hudson, passando por Brooklin Bridge, Estátua da Liberdade, Empire State, e Chrysler Building comentei também sobre a Henry Bendel que tem lindos Vitrais Lalique, tem uma seção de móveis espetacular, de maquiagens até roupas. Loja que toda vez que eu posso passo por lá. Escrevi bastante detalhes pesquisando um pouco mais em uma ferramenta ótima chamada: Google. Fiz nessa edição uma opção de roteiro para turistas na sua primeira viagem a NY lugares mais lindos. Terminei de escrever já era meia noite. Acessei o msn, twitter e o face, deixei tudo ali e fui atrás do meu celular, o achei jogado em uma poltrona no meu quarto. Tinham algumas ligações não atendidas duas da Alie, uma do Emm, e uma da Rose e tinham duas mensagens, uma do Edward e outra numero desconhecido.  
>MENSAGEM RECEBIDA 23h45min<br>Boa noite Bella.  
>DE: EDWARD<p>

MENSAGEM RECEBIDA 14h14min  
>Garota mais linda da Pacha de todos os tempos. James.<br>DE: NUMERO DESCONHECIDO  
>Sorri para as mensagens, respondi a do Edward com um "Boa noite meu amor, durma bem." Adicionei o numero do James e o respondi "Mais bem capaz, menino do sorriso mais lindo de lá."<br>Resolvi tomar um yogurt de morango, voltei à sala, fiquei assistindo Friends, tentando descansar, relaxar a mente e o corpo, mas não deixei de ficar conectada ao grande vicio, twitter. Postei todas as fotos de ontem, desde as do amanhecer até as da Pacha. Como eu estava muito cansada pela noite de sono não muito aproveitada, desliguei tudo ali, vesti uma camiseta do Edward e tirei o short, melhor forma de dormir na face da terra, escovei meus dentes e caí direto na cama não tendo nenhum sonho novamente.

All this feels strange and untrue  
>And I won't waste a minute without you<br>My bones ache, my skin feels cold  
>And I'm getting so tired and so old<p>

The anger swells in my guts  
>And I won't feel these slices and cuts<br>I want so much to open your eyes  
>Cause I Neide you to look into mine<p>

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

06h00min horas da manhã, e eu e mais 656565656534 de pessoas tendo que acordar, pelo menos é ao clima de Snow Patrol, levantei calmamente me alongando, fui até o banheiro, tomei um banho quente tirando todos os nós que se acumulavam nas minhas costas, depois de uns bom trinta minutos sai, indo direto até o closet, peguei uma calça jeans clara colada no corpo, àquele jeans surrado que eu tanto amo, vesti uma camiseta cinza com escritos e imagens em preto, joguei minha jaqueta de couro preta por cima disto e calcei um all star preto com várias tachas douradas, voltei ao banheiro sequei meus cabelos, passei uma base no meu rosto pra tirar essa cara de sono, passei também um blush pêssego e alonguei meus cílios, botei uma pulseira com arcos dourados, meu relógio, e um brinco pequeno no mesmo tom.  
>Organizei minha bolsa com uma necesserie, pen drive, tablet, celular, modem da internet, carteira, agenda, câmera. Tudo o que uma mulher prevenida precisa. Passei meu perfume CH, e fui rumo à cozinha apenas tomando um copo da água, sai do meu apartamento, e fui andando nas ruas maravilhosas de NY, utimamente prefiro ir trabalhar a pé, sentir um pouco de ar "Puro" sem precisar ter que ficar algum tempo trancada no congestionamento, fora que o jornal é super perto da minha casa. Parei no Starbucks pedi um Mocha Frappuccino o melhor tipo de café de todos. Cheguei ao jornal cumprimentei alguns colegas que estavam no hall de entrada, fui ao andar do meu "Escritório" Verifiquei o texto que eu tinha feito ontem, fiz algumas trocas, revisei erros de ortografia, essas coisas necessárias. Como a coluna seria publicada amanhã eu tinha que deixar tudo pronto até antes do almoço, o que não demorou muito para ser feito, onze horas da manhã já estava tudo pronto, salvei o arquivo e deixei na mesa do meu supervisor. Peguei o jornal de hoje e voltei a minha sala pra ler. Recebi uma sms.<br>MENSAGEM RECEBIA 11:30  
>Almoça comigo?<br>DE: JAMES  
>Oferta tentadora, não? É claro que eu não recusei, um homem lindo daqueles. Respondi com um "Claro, é só dizer aonde. "<br>MENSAGEM RECEBIDA 11h38min  
>Le Biboquet.<br>DE: JAMES  
>Minha mente maliciosa foi alto, ri do meu ato infantil.<p>

MENSAGEM ENVIADA 12h00min  
>Estou indo pra lá neste momento.<br>PARA: JAMES  
>Peguei minha bolsa, saindo rapidamente do prédio consultando o GPS do meu celular para saber onde era o lugar ao certo. Botei meu óculos de sol e fui ao tal restaurante. Recebi a mensagem de resposta.<br>MENSAGEM RECEBIDA 12:20  
>Já estou aqui te esperando.<br>DE: JAMES  
>Estava virando a esquina e encontrei James sentado em uma mesa no Restaurante, o lugar era super aconchegante, e tinham mesas ao lado de fora, adorei o clima do lugar, e ainda com comida Italiana, ganhou o meu coração. James abriu um sorriso lindo pra mim, o retribui, ele se levantou vindo na minha direção, dei um beijo na sua bochecha ele me abraçou ficamos poucos segundos assim.<br>- Olá James.  
>- Oi Bella. - ele falou me dando sua mão e me levando até a nossa mesa. - Tudo bom linda?<br>- Tudo ótimo. - falei sorrindo, nós não tínhamos muitos assuntos aí dificultava.  
>- Então... me fala um pouco sobre você. Já que eu não sei absolutamente nada - James falou<br>- Meu nome é Isabella Swan, tenho 22 anos, trabalho pro jornal The Village Voice, essa é ficha rápida. - falei com um pouco de humor. - Agora quero a sua.  
>- Meu nome James Brown. Tenho 24 anos, trabalho como advogado no escritório do meu pai e estou almoçando na companhia da mulher mais linda do mundo. - Strike dois, segunda cantada de pedreiro em menos de duas semanas.<br>- Onde ela esta que eu não estou vendo? - falei olhando para os lados, arrancando uma risada gostosa dele. - Hummm, é advogado. E aonde é seu escritório?  
>- Aqui na Madison mesmo. Acho que já li alguma coluna sua, você escreve sobre opções de lugares aqui em NY não é?<br>- Isso, tento escrever.  
>- Sua coluna já me ajudou bastante para ir a alguns lugares. - ele falou sorrindo, e o garçom chegou.<br>- O que vocês vão querer. - ele falou com um leve sotaque italiano.  
>- Vou querer Spaghetti e suco de laranja. - James falou.<br>- Bom, e eu vou querer... - falei olhando os pratos do cardápio. - Gnocchi e suco de abacaxi com hortelã. -

O garçom anotou tudo e saiu da nossa mesa. Ficamos conversando animadamente, contando tudo sobre nós, nossa infância, e sobre projetos futuros. O nosso prato demorou muito para ficar pronto. Quando chegou nos deliciamos com a comida italiana maravilhosa que ali tinha. Terminamos de almoçar, e continuamos a conversar, me sentia como se eu tivesse passado minha vida toda com James, nos demos melhor do que eu pensava, olhei em meu relógio e perdi toda a noção, nele marcava 13h15min.

- James foi maravilhoso o almoço mais eu tenho que ir. - falei pegando minha carteira, para pagar o almoço.  
>- Pode guardar a carteira, eu que te convidei para almoçar eu que pago. - James falou<br>- Não, mesmo, peguei cinqüenta dólares e deixei em cima da mesa. - me levantei indo dar um beijo no seu rosto.  
>- Guarda esse dinheiro agora.<br>- Não. - falei rindo  
>Ele pegou a nota, e botou no meu bolso. - E se tu tirar dali eu vou ficar brabo contigo. - ele falou rindo.<br>- Só vou aceitar porque eu estou atrasada. - falei indo dar outro beijo no seu rosto, ele se levantou e retribuiu.  
>- Marcamos outra coisa qualquer dia? - James falou<br>- Mais com certeza. - falei, indo em direção ao jornal novamente. Andei com um pouco de pressa depois de 20 minutos cheguei ao jornal, entrei apressadamente, fui até a minha mesa, meu supervisor passou pelo corredor.  
>- Muito boa sua coluna para amanhã Bella. - ele falou seguindo rumo a sua sala. Abri um sorriso enorme. Comecei a pesquisar alguns lugares interessantes na Internet, resolvi procurar alguma coisa pela quinta avenida, lojas é o que mais tem é claro, mais tudo é aquilo que todos já conhecem pensei em escrever sobre a Dior, mais quem não conhece uma bolsa da Dior? Fiquei pesquisando um pouco mais, já tinha que deixar encaminhada a coluna para quarta-feira, já que hoje à noite eu tenho curso de fotografia. Peguei meu tablet e fui ler o The New York Times. Continuei em busca de alguns lugares interessantes que eu poderia escrever e anotei tudo na minha agenda. Fui até o Starbucks novamente sustentar um dos meus vícios é claro peguei um Cinnamon Rolls, doce maravilhoso e um Café Americano Bati uma foto do meu lanche da tarde postei no twitter, comi ali mesmo. Voltei lentamente até a sede do jornal, estava um tédio tenebroso lá dentro, até que o Mike Newton veio conversar comigo, um grande colega, me ajuda em todas minhas crises no jornal, ele elogiou minha coluna, e continuamos a conversar animadamente, falamos de festas até futebol. O jornal estava muito parado nessa segunda feira, resolvi voltar para minha paranoia de escrever a coluna de quarta-feira, já que o tédio estava acabando comigo, consegui fazer uma boa introdução. Até que no relógio bateu seis horas. Retoquei a maquiagem, escovei meus dentes, arrumei meu cabelo já que eu iria daqui direto para meu curso de fotografia. Sai do The Village Voice chamando um taxi que passava por ali, pedi pra ele ir para New York Filme Academy. A Cooper Square estava totalmente parada, mas pelo o menos não estava atrasada. Cheguei à minha aula 10 minutos antes, fiquei esperando no saguão, dei uma olhada nos trabalhos de fotografia que estavam em uma pequena exposição ali, tudo era do semestre passado, tinham duas fotos que eu havia batido (na: http:/ 24 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr _ lyc4yiPRtH1qcen0co1 _ 500 . jpg) TIREM OS ESPAÇOS ) Estávamos eu e Edward em um parque próximo da casa dele, no inverno, achei a cena perfeita para uma foto, peguei minha câmera que eu carrego para todos os lugares e simplesmente bati, não pensei que ia ser escolhida. (n/a: HTTP : / 26 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr _ lyc3l4d1LY1qcf74do1 _ 500 . jpg) E está foi nas minhas férias quando eu fui para Canadá, é até que foram boas escolhas, realmente tinham fotos maravilhosas ali. Já estava no horário da minha aula, subi para o terceiro andar, cheguei antes do professor, ele entrou cumprimentou a todos e a aula seguiu. Tivemos uma hora e meia de aula com o professor Riley Biers depois mais meia hora de aula com a professora Gianna, eles demonstraram alguns tipos de foto, voltamos a falar sobre sombras, e foco, deixaram como trabalho 10 anexos de fotos com dados iconográficos, entrega para segunda da semana que vem. É, essa semana ia ser foda pra mim, trabalho, estudo, e mais trabalho, estudo. Sai do prédio do New York Filme Academy, resolvi voltar andando para casa, esfriar um pouco a cabeça, fora que a Cooper Square continuava terrivelmente congestionada, ouvi meu celular tocando, estava indicando que era o meu pai.  
>- Olô. – falei<br>- Oi filha. – Charlie falou. – Não dá sinal de vida há alguns dias né Bella.  
>- Desculpa pai, é que foi corrida a semana passada e estou vendo que essa vai ser também.<br>- Ah claro, o curso de fotografia. – ele falou. – Eai ta tudo bem?  
>- Claro, o senhor já ta em casa?<br>- Aham, estava esperando tu entrar no Skype. – Sim meu pai tem Skype, MSN e face  
>- Estou saindo da aula, daqui uma meia hora eu to em casa.<br>- Então ta bom. Tchau filha  
>- Tchau. – Desliguei a chamada e continuei a caminhar rumo a casa. Minha mente começou a voar sobre que fotos eu vou bater, e sobre o que eu vou escrever para amanhã, tenho também que terminar de ler meu livro "Tudo Sobre Fotografia" Pensei em algumas fotos que já tenho, realmente elas são razoáveis. Entrei rapidamente no twitter pelo meu celular Edward super fofo como sempre, perguntou como eu estava e como foi meu dia, conversamos por DM, quando dei por mim já estava na rua do banco que fica na esquina da minha casa, cheguei à frente do meu apartamento com um ar de aliviada. Subi as escadas calmamente com o cansaço batendo a minha porta afinal não era nada menos que cinco andares. Entrei em meu apartamento tirando imediatamente meus sapatos, fui direto para o banheiro, deixei a banheira encher. Enquanto isso fui até cozinha peguei uma bandeja de morangos, levei comigo para o banheiro, tirei a roupa e me deitei naquela água morna maravilhosa, fechei os olhos saboreando meus morangos, apenas aliviando a mente, relaxei tanto que até cochilei. Acordei naturalmente acho que meia hora depois. Me enrolei na toalha, vesti uma camiseta larga e uma calcinha, deitei na minha cama peguei o note, e fui dar uma olhada nas fotos que eu tinha ali achei a do amanhecer que bati junto com Edward (na: http: / / 24 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr _ l4dih8oD9w1qcsufwo1 _ 400 . jpg) a separei achei que seria uma boa foto. Achei uma do natal, muito boa, que eu nunca utilizei. Separei também (n/a: http: / / 4 . bp . blogspot . com /_ScrbHlNMA3w / TP-7eBAKwtI / AAAAAAAAAH8 / uo1BYJ84UtA / s1600 /

(n/a:http: / WWW .blogchowrio . com . BR / blog /wp-content / uploads / 2010 / 11 /tumblr_lbbhd2xaMW1qdx47so1_) opa mais uma foto (n/a: http: / / ambientevistoriado . com / wp-content / uploads / 2011 / 12 / tumblr _ likrp6BGxV1qb7dxyo1_500 . jpg) Alice que fez esse coração em um dia que estávamos caminhando pela Times Square há muitos meses atrás. Separei tudo em uma pasta no computador. Reli o texto que eu havia escrito para o Jornal, estava muito bom, deixei para terminar de escrevê-lo lá mesmo. Continuei a procura de mais fotos no computador, resolvi dar uma olhada no Mac que tinha na sala, lá deveriam ter fotos boas. (n/a: HTTP : / 29 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr _ l11gohgOF41qzqq1go1 _ 500 . jpg) (n/a: HTTP : / / 1 . BP . blogspot . com /-m3v0CE66yGY/Tic0ij0FxtI / AAAAAAAAB34 / 8C3KSzosYDQ / s1600 / tumblr _ lio9bewomk1qeojxio1 _ 500 _ large _ 158079221 _ large . jpg) Rosálie e Alie no Metropolitan museum. Eu já tinha 6 fotos, já é um bom começo. Tenho sorte de fotografar quase todos os momentos. Agora o resto eu dou um jeito, resolvi fazer alguma coisa para jantar. Fiz um arroz, fritei bife de frango com cebolas ao molho shoio, e para beber coca cola é claro, essa foi minha janta. Aproveitei que ainda era cedo, dei uma organizada em todos os arquivos que eu tinha no Mac salvando no pen, organizei os do note também, sentei em uma poltrona que tinha na sacada, levei o meu livro e fiquei o lendo. Olhei o meu celular tinha uma mensagem do James  
>MENSAGEM RECEBIDA 21h47min<br>Linda, obrigada pela companhia de hoje.  
>DE: JAMES<br>Resolvi não responder estava sem animo.  
>Eu estava gostando de ter conhecido James, ele é super divertido, e baladeiro pelo que eu pude perceber, se ele der molhe eu traço, é claro, pensei rindo. Voltei a ler o meu livro com pensamentos super longes, resolvi mandar um sms para Alice combinando de amanhã irmos fazer compras depois do meu curso. Depois de eu ler dois capítulos do meu livro resolvi ir deitar, afinal eu estava muito cansada, me joguei na cama e adormeci imediatamente.<p>

_- Bella tu não vai conseguir entregar o trabalho, sua coluna é uma merda, sua vida vai desmoronar. – Uma voz que eu não consegui identificar, falava pra mim._

Isso repetiu muitas e muitas vezes pela minha cabeça, durante toda a noite. Meu despertador tocou e eu dei graças a Deus não agüentava mais sonhar a mesma coisa. Levantei-me fui tomar uma duxa, sequei meu cabelo, passei hidratante no corpo e toda esse caralho a quatro que eu faço toda manhã. Eu estava super cansada hoje, não dormi direito, meu sono apesar de ser monótono me deixou agitadíssima, e ainda teria que trabalhar, depois curso, só Alice pra me ajudar nessas horas. Fui ao meu serviço, pegando um café em uma cafeteria qualquer por ali, chegando lá fui direto para os meus afazeres, escrevi minha coluna para amanhã me dedicando totalmente. Pedi um pedaço de pizza pela tele-entrega, me esbaldei, quando fico nervosa é só isso que eu faço: como.

Li o New York Times, depois o nosso jornal, reli minha coluna, peguei uma caneta e comecei a escrever algumas coisas que poderiam ser melhoradas ali, sim aquele sonho me deixou com isto na cabeça. Fiz todos os afazeres que apareceram ali do tipo: Organizar todos os documentos do computador, pesquisar o que escrever amanhã. Depois desse dia sufocante, queria logo a companhia da minha melhor amiga. Fui caminhando até a sede do New York Filme Academy. Se eu achei que o trabalho foi o pior, eu ainda não tinha idéia de como seria a minha aula, tivemos que fotografar ali naquele momento, dentro da sala eu não tinha muitas opções, como podia mexer no cenário, pedi que todos saíssem das cadeiras, deixando apenas uma menina que estava de All Star vermelho, ajustei a câmera, zoom, sombra, lente, efeito de câmera, luminosidade e todas as coisas que foram pedidas, bati 4 fotos para ter certeza. No fim da aula todas as fotos foram passadas na TV que tinha ali, realmente tinham fotógrafos muito bons na minha classe. Depois do meu torturante curso, passei em casa para trocar de roupa afinal eu iria entrar nas melhores lojas da Quinta Avenida com a Alie, Vesti uma calça boyfriend com detalhes de amassados e desbotados no próprio jeans, coloquei um suéter branco, de lã fina com corte em V, deixando as mangas dobradas, calcei uma ankle boot marrom, e em meu pescoço botei um lenço nas cores verde, azul e marrom, retoquei um pouco minha maquiagem, peguei uma Gucci nude, botei todas minhas coisas importantes ali dentro.

o assobio na musica Moves like Jagger começou a tocar pelo quarto, deduzi que fosse meu celular.

- Isabella Marie Swan. Onde a senhorita está? – Alice falou um pouco irritada.

- Em casa, mais já estou indo para ai. – falei rapidamente antes que ela me matasse via celular.

- Rapidinho Bella. Estou te esperando na St. John. – quero novidade Alice na loja St. John.

- Ta bom Alie. Beijos. – falei desligando a ligação me direcionei para o meu carro, fiz o caminho até a quinta avenida, o que não levava mais que 15 minutos, deixei meu carro em um estacionamento qualquer, e fui atrás de Alice, e como dito ela estava na St. John. Quando me viu veio pulando parecendo uma fadinha.

- Vemm Bellinha, olha essa nova coleção. – ela falou toda sorridente, Bree Tanner, gerente da St. John veio me cumprimentar, com o mesmo papo de sempre "Como você esta linda." Ele logo nos mostrou a coleção inverno que chegou hoje. Tudo com muita onça, couro, franjas, senti um ar também de estilo rock europeu. Alice que é super atualizada no mundo da moda, que além de ser psicóloga vivia no mundo das roupas, me fez experimentar 54135446 combinações, nós experimentamos, vários vestidos, saias, calças, tudo o que nós gostávamos. Sou muito consumista, então gostei de boa parte das roupas dali, optei por levar dois vestidos, porque estávamos saindo toda sexta e sábado, e já estou quase usando todas minhas roupas. Saímos da St. John e contei para Alice do meu sonho. Prós de ter uma amiga psicóloga: ela vai fazer uma terapia contigo sem cobrar. Contras: ela sempre fala demais.

Nós chegamos à conclusão que estou insegura no trabalho e preciso ter mais foco. Continuamos nossa jornada pela quinta avenida, próxima loja Louis Vuitton bolsas e mais bolsas, como não posso gastar tudo o que me der na telha, deixei para apenas olhar as novas, mas meu consumismo falou mais forte e acabei levando uma bolça maravilhosa. Entramos em todas nossas lojas preferidas, em todas as lojas que entravamos Alie comprava alguma coisa, isso porque ela vem de família rica, bom e ela ganha dinheiro com psicologia. E eu, eu tenho apartamento pra pagar, carro, compras. Resolvemos jantar, fomos ao Buddakan, um restaurante badalado. Já escrevi sobre ele em minha coluna, mês passado se eu não me engano. Tenho muitas recomendações dele, soube que um dos melhores pratos dele é os de peixe. Nosso jantar passou super tranqüilo, contei várias coisas para Alie e ela me contou sobre Jasper, falei de seu irmão pra ela, que gostava de estar com ele. E enfim nossa noite foi renovadora. Voltei para casa tive a obrigação de entrar no Skype para conversar com meu pai se não ele enfartava, ficamos uma hora e meia conversando, marcamos de amanhã almoçarmos juntos. E assim minha semana passou, almocei com meu pai todos os dias do resto dessa semana, consegui terminar meu trabalho de fotografia, Edward me fez uma visita na quinta-feira e acabou dormindo lá vocês já fazem idéia o que rolou. Uma noite maravilhosa regada a muito sexo e tequila.


	4. James

E depois dessa semana tumultuada a sexta feira chegou, como eu escrevo de segunda a sexta no jornal, hoje eu não trabalho, sempre deixo minhas colunas prontas um dia antes, então um dia inteiro pra mim. Primeira tarefa dormir até tarde, comprida. Acordei era meio dia, renovada, e isso foi bom, porque hoje à noite estava prometendo. Iríamos reunir a nossa antiga turma, com alguns novos integrantes, resolvi arrumar as coisas em casas, convidei James para vir aqui. Campainha tocando, fui rapidamente atender.

- Oi Bella. – James falou entrando e me dando um beijo na bochecha que foi quase um selinho.

- Oláá James. – o puxei para dentro, sentei no sofá o que foi acompanhado dele

- Eai, tudo bem? – ele perguntou

- Tudo sim. Hoje a noite alguns amigos meus e eu vamos em uma balada, acho que você deveria vir junto.

- Era exatamente o que eu ia te convidar pra fazer, sair a noite.

- Então vamos pra baladinha.

- Isso.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntei por extrema educação

- Não quero nada não.

- Então vamos fazer alguma coisa por que esse tédio esta me matando. Que tal vermos um filme?

- Você adquiriu algum poder de leitura de pensamento? Ia falar isso agora. – James comentou, apenas sorri pra ele.

- Bom, aluguei esse daqui. – mostrei a capa. – Atividade paranormal 3.

- Tocou ver filme de terror.

Arrumei tudo ali, me estiquei na chaise do sofá, James sentou do meu lado, estávamos em silencio, ficamos assim em boa parte do filme, só que começou as partes horríveis, e enquanto eu escondia meu rosto James ria da minha atitude, senti seus braços passando pelo meu pescoço, me aproximei dele, sim estava com bastante medo, sou super cagona em relação a esses tipos de filmes.

- Você não prefere parar de ver o filme? Sério, estou com medo. – argumentei, James soltou uma gargalhada. – Não ri.

- Ta bom Bella. – ele falou segurando mais um pouco o riso. – Mas você parece aquelas menininha vendo seu primeiro filme de terror.

Enbrabeci de vez. Não pareço uma criancinha. Fechei minha cara, e fiquei olhando para o filme, James rapidamente aproximou seu rosto do meu e mordeu meu lábio, me fazendo tirar a cara de braba, depois me beijou, e que beijo bom, calmo, lento, que dá pra ser apreciado com muita clareza. O aprofundei, e assim ele parou com vários selinhos, o abracei e trouxe para mais perto de mim, olhei para a TV, e tinha um cara quebrando as costelas, era melhor eu afundar a cabeça no peito do James mesmo, depois de uns bons minutos ali, o filme acabou.

- Bella, você já pode ir tirar o filme.

- Tira pra mim. – olhei pra ele com a melhor cara de "Faz isso pra mim?"

- Ta bom. – ele se levantou rindo de mim, é eu devo estar dando uma de retardada mental.

Quando ele voltou para o sofá, o puxei para um beijo, é eu tinha gostado do seu beijo, mas o que eu estou pensando tem o Edward também, foda-se o que eu tenho com Edward é apenas uma amizade colorida. Ok Isabella se concentra no beijo.

Eu já estava ofegante, James deixou sua mão na minha coxa, estávamos em um verdadeiro amasso, mas que foi interrompido por uma campainha tocando freneticamente, me levantei rápido e fui atender. Encontrei uma Rosálie desesperada.

- Oi Rose.

- Bella posso entrar? Preciso muito falar contigo.

- Claro. – respondi

- Desculpa se eu interrompi algo.

- Nada, amiga, vamos no quarto. – falei me dirigindo ao meu quarto. Fechei a porta e Rosálie desabou em choro, soluçando como se seu mundo estivesse desabando. – O que aconteceu Rose? – falei correndo para abraça – lá.

- Bella. – ela falou soluçando mais um pouco. – Amiga, eu to grávida.

Puta que pariu. Fudeu. Caralho.

- Como?

- To grávida? Tem um bebe na minha barriga.

- Como tu chegou a essa conclusão? - que pergunta tola, mas tive que fazer, sabe como é ter amiga loira.

- Fiz um teste de farmácia, não 1 e sim 3. – e assim ela desabou a chorar novamente. A abracei, ficamos alguns minutos assim.

- E quem é o pai?

- Ta achando que eu sou uma galinha que saio dando pra todo mundo? – ela falou indignada. – Ai Bella eu não sei quem é. – e chorou mais um pouco/muito.

Puta que pariu. Fudeu. Caralho.

- Amiga com quem você transou nos últimos tempos? – Rosálie parou de chorar e começou a pensar, é já sei que vai vir uma lista enorme.

- Sam Uley, Seth Clearwater.

- Não acredito Rose

- Não critica, que tu já pegou o Sam que eu sei.

- Também rolou com o Mike Newton e o Tyler Crowley.

- É tu ta fodida amiga.

- E o Emmet.

Puta que pariu. Fudeu. Caralho.

- Sério? Tu tava de rolo com ele?

- Sim nós estamos transando a algum tempo, mas tudo escondido.

- Como tu esconde uma coisa dessas de mim?

- Não era pra ninguém saber!

- Rose agora como tu vai saber quem é o pai? Usou camisinha pelo o menos? – me alterei e comecei a berrar com ela.

- Claro que eu usei, mas acasos acontecem. Para de gritar comigo que não sou sua capacha.

- Rosálie você esta louca? Tem um bebê em sua barriga e quer que eu tenha calma? E você nem sabe quem é o cara ao menos.

- Bella não vim aqui para você me dar sermão, quero só sua ajuda, mas se você não consegue fazer isso também, vou embora achar uma solução sozinha. – Rose gritou virando as costas pra mim abrindo a porta.

- Espera, vamos achar uma solução juntas, mas é que as vezes parece que você não esta nem ai para as coisas.

- Você acha que eu não estou ligando estou preocupadíssima, e o pior é que eu não tenho muito contato com nenhum desses caras a não ser Emmet. Estou preocupada demais amiga não quero ser mãe solteira, fora que eu não tenho como deixar a loja para cuidar de um bebê.

- Teremos que fazer uma pericia de paternidade pré natal. Dá para fazer na décima semana de gravidez, o problema é saber em qual semana você esta...

- Isso, faremos isso mesmo.

- Agora começa a se cuidar nada de ficar dando PT em festa ou fumando, nada de erva também.

- Você quer que eu pare de viver também?

- Rosálie você é uma sem noção. Tem um bebê em seu útero e você se preocupa em parar de beber ou fumar? Super sua cara. – falei indignada.

- Claro que me preocupo, é minha vida.

- Ta bom, nem digo nada. Só vamos ter que esperar umas duas semanas, para fazer esse exame já que não temos idéia de quantas semanas o feto tem.

- Sim, ai Bella, muito obrigada não sei o que eu faria sem você. Mas xiu, nada de falar pra alguém, vai ficar só entre nós duas até eu ter certeza.

- Sim nosso segredo. – abracei Rose tentando trasmitir toda força e pensamentos bons.

Depois dessa nossa conversa, ela foi embora, voltei para sala e James estava do mesmo jeito só que com olhos fechados, sentei em seu colo botei minhas mãos em seu rosto e dei um selinho.

- Linda. – James falou abrindo os olhos retribuindo o selinho.

- Eu ia falar "São seus olhos" mas é clichê demais. – respondi, e James abriu um sorriso tão encantador quanto ele. Ele me beijou, tirei a prova que seu beijo é bom demais, mas não tem como comparar com o do Edward, nesse momento bateu um aperto no coração, mas foda-se com James poderei ter algo sério talvez.

- Você quer se arrumar pra ir na festa aqui? – perguntei

- Não, vou passar em casa, depois venho aqui te buscar pode ser?

- Claro.- respondi e James me beijou mais uma vez, levantei de se colo, ele repetiu o ato, e foi embora me dando mais um selinho.

Fui atrás do meu celular e lá tinha uma sms do Edward.

MENSAGEM RECEBIDA ÁS 17:20

Vai com quem pra festa hoje?

Se você quiser passo ai.

Saudades.

DE: Edward

Olha o sentimento de culpa me invadindo ai gente

MENSAGEM ENVIADA ÁS 17:25

Vou com James, um cara que eu conheci, precisamos conversar.

PARA: Edward

Resolvi não pensar mais nisso, fiquei nervosa demais e fui obrigada a fumar, não eu não sou fumante só faço isso às vezes raramente na verdade, quando preciso tirar o stress e não quero descontar em alguém eu faço isso, não me julguem porque todo mundo precisa de uma válvula de escape. Detonei com dois gudan. Resolvi pegar uma ice na geladeira e tomar um banho, impregnei bem meu cabelo com meu xampu de morangos.

Minha missão era escolher uma roupa. Optei por um vestido preto grapeado de um ombro só, separei uma jaqueta de couro vermelha curta e com todos os detalhes em dourado, um sapato de meia pata 15 cm preto. É era desse jeito que eu iria. Sequei meus cabelos, fiz uma piasta, comecei minha maquiagem dourada e preta, vesti a roupa, botei os acessórios, brinco e pulseira, peguei uma certeira/bolça preta botei meu celular, maquiagem, dinheiro, coisas de mulher. Dei mais uma ajeitada no meu cabelo. Peguei meu celular tinham 3 mensagens ali.

MENSAGEM RECEBIDA ÁS 18:18

Ta bom, conversaremos hoje a noite então.

DE: EDWARD

MENSAGEM RECEBIDA ÁS 18:29

Te busco ás 20:00

DE: JAMES

MENSAGEM RECEBIDA ÁS 19:30

A festa vai estar demaisssss Belinha, toda a galera vai estar lá.

DE: ALICE

Respondi todas as sms e mandei uma pra Emmet, dizendo que precisava muito conversar com ele, desabafar, sei que ele me entenderia, já que passou tantas vezes por isso, de não saber que caminho seguir. Fiz um copo pra mim de Red Label e muito gelo, precisava de bebida forte naquele momento se não eu despencava. A campainha tocou supus que fosse James, atendi e era realmente ele.

- Ta linda ein.

- Você também não esta de se jogar fora.

- Me arrumo toda e você diz isso? Você não presta mesmo. – James falou rindo.

- Também me arrumei toda, e você só disse você esta linda. Cadê a flores? O chocolate? Meu presente? Um cartão? Ein cadê? Você não trouxe nada disso e não estou reclamando.

- Calma Bella.

- O que você esta achando que eu sou uma garota fácil fútil, é isso que você ta querendo dizer? Fala logo James. Minha vontade é voltar pra minha casa.

- O que aconteceu? - James falou apavorado, tive uma vontade louca de rir mas segurei para n estragar a brincadeira.

- É brincadeira. Vamos. – falei caminhando rumo ao elevador, e James ficou pardo me olhando.

- Você é imprevisível mesmo.

- Não sou tão maluca o quanto você deve estar pensando tá?

E fomos rumo a Griffin.


	5. Cath a fire

Entramos na Griffin abraçados o que despertou um pouco a atenção das pessoas. Reconheci Alice e Ang e toda a galera. Fomos para perto deles, apresentei todos a James e uma hora tive que apresentar Edward a ele, que estranho, foi terrível, não gostei.

Comprei um copo de caipirinha, resolvi ficar dançando com as meninas, virei o resto da bebida, tomei coragem e puxei Edward para conversar. Fomos ao banheiro

- Quem é aquele cara? – Edward perguntou parecendo um pouco brabo

- Já falei um cara que eu conheci.

- Você ta saindo com ele?

- É nesse ponto que eu quero chegar. Acho que vamos ter que parar de transar. Quero voltar a namorar

- Então ta né.

- Edward. Conseguimos manter a amizade. – falei

- Somos foda Bella. Lembra? – Edward falou e começou a sorrir

- Lembro. – sorri pra ele.

- É melhor a gente voltar a conhecer pessoas novas. - Edward falou

- Sim, tocaremos nossa vida pra frente.

Ficamos nos olhando, e aquele clima apareceu. Merda não resisto àqueles olhos, o beijei sem pensar duas vezes. Edward me encostou à parede, enquanto ele apertava todas as partes do meu corpo eu puxava seu cabelo, ofegávamos.

- Essa vai ser a ultima vez. – falei

- Concordo plenamente. – Edward falou voltando a me beijar, tirei a camiseta dele beijei seu peitoral me abaixando até o zíper de sua calça, o abri, deixando a mostra um volume enorme ali. Abaixei sua cueca rapidamente, enquanto Edward levantava meu vestido, pulei em seu colo deixando minhas pernas enroscadas em sua cintura, Edward me penetrou me fazendo gemer alto, estávamos em um ritmo nosso como costumavam ser nossas transas, ele beijava meus peitos apertava minha bunda até que gozou dentro de mim, eu gemia alto e não demorou muito e foi minha vez.

Para ultima vez que faríamos isso foi uma bela forma. Arrumei minha roupa, minha maquiagem e eu e Edward demos mais um beijo, saímos do banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Fui até o bar e pedi uma dose de tequila, Alice se juntou a mim, acabamos tomamos duas doses seguidas. Quando me levantei do banco já bateu aquela tontura comum de bêbados. Voltei para perto das meninas que dançavam animadamente, James chegou ao meu lado, e como já estava mais pra lá do que pra cá, comecei a dançar para ele, rebolava, descia até o chão, conseguia sentir seu olhar de desejo. Se controla Isabella, não se esquece regra de cinco encontros.

Resolvi sair dali se não acabaria fazendo alguma merda, do tipo, arrastar ele para um canto e enfim. Fui à procura de Emmet que estava se pegando com Rose, melhor eu achar outra pessoa. Vi um Black Label e Jake seria ele mesmo.

- Oiiiiii Jake.

- Oii Bella.

- Tudo bom?

- Aham.

Vocês podem perceber que não sou muito próxima de Jake só pela nossa conversa monótona. Começou a tocar Good Felling, bom e essa musica tem uma reação não muito boa em mim. Puxei Jake mesmo para dançar comigo, estávamos "Fritando" quando dei por mim a galera toda estava dançando com a gente. Resolvemos comprar uma tequila ouro, Emmet voltou com ela a abraçando e espalhando beijos, é gente isso tudo na tequila. Separamos as doses, e viramos todos juntos.

- American pie, amican filho, american espírito santo amém. – Emmet falou fazendo o símbolo da cruz e virando sua dose. O que esse menino tem na cabeça ein? Me respondam.

Depois de várias doses nós estávamos totalmente bêbados o que é igual a uma Isabella só fazendo merda. Resolvemos sair dali e irmos pra casa do Jake. E como eram muitas pessoas, todos os carros foram lotados. Quando todos nós chegamos à frente da casa o que demorou - os motoristas todos estavam bêbados -. Não sei como coube tanta gente naquela casa, mas ok. Fiquei perto do Emmet que estava bolando um baseado = Ele mais deixava maconha cair do que botava na seda, pedi para Jasper bolar, já que ele era o que estava mais em sã consciência. Tentei ir ao banheiro, mas estava trancado, provavelmente um casal se comendo. A musica que embalava a casa de Jake era Candy shop. Fiz um copo pra mim e as meninas de Absolut com energético enquanto dançávamos juntas. Os meninos nos chamaram, é eles já tinham feito o beck, todos nós demos uma bola, e ele continuou rodando entre a gente. Primeiro sintoma minha boca estava formigando, é estava ficando chapada, Ang falava tudo muito enrolado com muitos: "caras" "tipo" "loucamente" Rose cantava, pulava, gritava, estava quase sambando ali. Alice só ria, mais nada, tudo, tudo mesmo que falava ela ria. Eu estava me sentindo leve, voando, na minha viagem e para ajudar estava tocando Young wild and free. Sentei em uma cadeira e comecei a observar a movimentação.

Emm, e James tentavam imitar o Wiz Khalifa com o beck na mão fazendo a dançinha, me joguei no chão de tanto rir, sim nem tinha tanta graça, mas eu estava chapada. Fumamos mais duas velas

- Não é maconha é conjutiviti. – Emmet falou e disparou uma onda de risadas. – OLHA ESSA FORMIGA ANDANDO MANO. – mais uma onda de risadas. – NASSSS VELHO. – mais risos – MUITO BOMMMM.

Todos nós caímos na risada, parei para observar o ambiente novamente, sempre fico assim quando fico chapada. É estava um sarro mesmo, cada um com sua viagem, voltei a prestar atenção no Emm

- Imagina que louco você tem um celular com dois chips liga de um chip para o outro, aí você mesmo atende e fica num papo bacana com você mesmo. – Emm falou. Mais uma enorme onda de risadas.

- GENTEEEEEE! MEU CELULAR É DE DOIS CHIPS FALEI. – Berrei, eu estava sem a noção do quanto estava falando alto, mas tudo bem.

- Toca pra cá Bellinha. – Edward falou.

- Aivaitefude. – falei é a maconha estava subindo a cabeça.

- Que? – Edward perguntou

- Puf. – mais e mais risos

- Da aqui Bella. Sério - Emmet ficou sério, mas o que não durou cinco segundos, caiu na gargalhada de novo. entreguei meu celular pra eles. - Vou ligar do chip um pro chip dois.

- Não cara não é assim. - Edward falou

- Cala a boca que eu que to fazendo.

Dois teimosos

- Qualé precisa de cursinho pra mexer no teu celular Bella. - Emmet falou indignado.

- É igual ao teu babaca. - respondi

- Não é não. O meu é dos Carros aqui atrás. - Emmet respondeu. Poderia passar o resto da minha noite sem ouvir essa. - Vou pegar meu celular dos carros que não é igual ao da Bella.

E assim eles ficaram algum tempo tentando ligar para o próprio celular. Resultado eles acabaram ligando um para o outro e ao invés de falarem normalmente conversavam via celular.

Continuou em musicas de rap agora era a vez de Look at me now. Fudeu Emm ama cantar essa musica, foi ele Edward Jasper e Jake para cima da mesa de centro. Não me pergunte como não quebrou. Edward era o Chirs Brown, Emm era Lil Wayne, e Jake o Busta Rhymes, Jasper estava lá só para dançar. Eles mais enrolavam a língua do que cantavam, era cômico, acho que nunca ri tanto na minha vida. Depois dessa cena cômica, veio uma cena ainda pior, eles dançando Rabiosa. Sim era extremamente pior. Não se compara a nada. Emmet rebolava e descia até o chão, Edward dançava com as mãos no joelho como se fosse funk, Jake parecia mais uma lombriga e Jasper... Aé, ele havia caído no chão, acho que acabou dormindo, mas ok.

Sentei em uma cadeira e fechei meus olhos quando abri Emm estava com uma garrafa de Absolut a tomando, assim mesmo, pura, um minuto depois ele caiu no chão deixando a garrafa toda virar. Tinham ainda umas piriguetes no apartamento dançando, entre si se encoxando, sim e eram mulheres, tive a resposta do porque elas estavam fazendo isso quando elas se beijaram, era até uma coisa sensual. Resolvi voltar a observar a casa, Edward estava em um canto conversando com uma garrafa de Green Label, Alice estava pulando de um lado para o outro Rose Ang Tânia estavam acompanhando ela. A musica ainda rolava a solta, resolvi levantar já que sabia que não iria conseguir dormir.

- Bella toma isso daqui. – Jake falou deixando um doce do meu lábio, o deixei em baixo da língua e pouco tempo depois o efeito já começou a bater. Estava dançando com as meninas, Jake se metia no meio enquanto nós passávamos as mãos por sua barriga, Mike que estava ali também se juntou a nós, aquelas meninas que estavam se comendo também, e enfim todos ali - menos os que já tinham desmaiado ou dormido – vieram dançar. Assim ficamos até as 10 horas da manhã, bêbados, chapados e na paulada do doce.

_NOTA:_

_Oláá meninas. Eai estão gostando? Estou tentando dar tudo de mim para ficar uma coisa legal!_

_Quero agradecer a minha Best por me dar tantas ideias, obrigada praga._

_Preciso saber o que vocês estão achando, quero opiniões, vocês são de extrema importância pra mim. Se acham que preciso melhorar, ou qualquer coisa assim deixem uma Review._

_Antes que eu me esqueça no segundo cap falei que Bones passa na TNT, corrigindo, é na FOX._

_É isso amores, beijosssssss_


	6. Comédia

E depois dessa noite agitadíssima, resolvi me jogar na cama do Jake mesmo, acabei dormindo ali. Melhor forma de acordar é com várias pessoas gritando vocês não acham? E o pior de tudo, em uma discussão sobre ir à piscina ou não. Primeiro sintoma uma dor de cabeça terrível. Saí do quarto me dirigindo a cozinha para tomar água. E aquela discussão terrível continuou.

- Não quero dizer nada. MAS ESTA FRIO PORRA! – falei me dirigindo a sala.

- Vamos fazer outra coisa seus babacas. – Ang argumentou

- Sou a favor de irmos a um restaurante comer. – Rose berrou de onde quer que ela esteja. Não consegui achar em nenhum lugar da sala, mas ok.

- Voto por fazermos um almoço aqui. – uma pequena criatura falou levantando-se do sofá. Uma fada toda escabelada = Alice acordando.

- Estou com Alice. – falei

- Isso. Vamos fazer o almoço. – Ang concordou

- Viu Emm, te falei que são as mulheres que mandam, até cinco minutos atrás íamos pra piscina. – Edward falou

- Por isso eu amo as mulheres. – Emmet respondeu se jogando por cima de Rose. Isso vai dar casamento, estou prevendo.

Pedi uma camiseta emprestada para Jake, porque ficar em casa de vestido não é muito legal, peguei uma samba canção também, agora sei por que homens dormem com isso, é ultra mega confortável.

Fomos todos para a cozinha, e a cozinha não era grande para oito pessoas. Resultado virou uma confusão. Resolvemos fazer um macarrão ao molho branco.

- Cada um vai ter que fazer uma coisa. – Rose falou com o tom autoritário que só ela tem o que faz todos ficarem quietos e prestando atenção.

- Eu corto as coisas. – Emm falou. Isso não vai prestar.

- Eu faço o macarrão. – falei, não sou tão boa na cozinha, então optei isso mesmo.

- Eu o molho. – Ang

- Eu o suco. – Jake disse

E assim achamos uma tarefa pra cada um. Todos muito concentrados em seus afazeres e tal.

- AAAAAAA A A A A A A A AAAAA A A A A A AAAAA. – Emmet começou a berrar a pular e sair correndo.

- O que foi véi? – Jasper perguntou

- MEU DEDO, MEU DEDO AAAAAAAAAAAAAA. – Emm continuou com seu escândalo

- O cara já quebrasse a mão de tanto bater punheta e fica se fazendo com um cortezinho. – Edward falou com seu maior cara de deboche. Todos caíram na risada, menos Emm que olhava com uma cara feia para nós.

- HAHAHA COMO VOCÊS SÃO ENGRAÇADOS. E só para a informação de vocês eu quebrei a mão quando eu cai por cima dela andando de skate ta?

- Claro Emm, é obvio que foi isso. – Jasper ironizou

- Saí daqui Emmet antes que tu faça mais bagunça! – Rose falou o enxotando da cozinha, só que Emmet foi mais rápido a encostou na parede e a beijou, ficamos realmente em uma vela de sete dias. Que coisa mais nojenta, céus, eles já estavam quase se comendo na nossa frente até que a baixinha folgada da Alice foi dar um jeito nessa porra. Voltamos todos a nossos afazeres. Nosso almoço estava quase pronto quando Jake deixou cair toda a panela do macarrão, no momento que ele estava tentando tirar a água de dentro.

- Seu babaca! Saí da cozinha agora seu imprestável, vai se juntar com o outro da sua raça vai. – gritei o maximo que pude com Jake. Claro, ele destrói minha obra de arte e ainda quer que eu fique feliz?

É incrível como os dois sempre fazem merda.

- GENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTE. VEM, VEM CÁ VER. É URGENTE, CASO DE VIDA OU MORTE. – Emm e Jake gritavam, fomos todos ver o que era de tão importante. – OLHA AQUELE PINGUIM NA TV QUE LINDO! AI EU QUERO UM PINGUIM PRA MIM.

Todos nós ficamos olhando para eles com a maior cara "O que eu fiz para merecer esse tipo de coisa?" eles ainda admiravam a beleza dos pingüins imperadores. Voltei para a cozinha decepcionada com aquelas criaturas. Porque eu conheço essas pessoas mesmo?

Enquanto terminávamos nosso almoço estávamos jogando um na cara do outro tudo o que fizeram na noite passada, e tínhamos tantas coisas para falar. Depois de fazer novamente o macarrão nosso almoço saiu. E até que ficou saboroso. Depois do nosso almoço divino, resolvemos irmos para a casa já que nos veríamos a noite em um happy hour.

Chegando a casa eu só queria saber de um banho, e dormir, dormir muito.

_- Bella, eu te amo. – James falava_

_- Bella, você sabe tudo o que passamos, é muito mais do que você pode ter com aquele outro lá, eu te amo e isso é verdadeiro. Vou te provar. – e então Edward falava_

Acordei. Eu e meus sonhos babacas, nenhum dos dois me amava, éramos apenas amigos. Tenho uma imaginação super fértil admito

Resolvi tomar outro banho, pois tinha suado demais durante meu sonho. Depois do meu banho demorado fui ao closet. Vesti uma langerie branca. E fiquei um bom tempo pensando em uma roupa. Optei por uma calça skinning clara um bore branco simples apenas decotado, escolhi também um scarpim de meia pata de nobuck azul. E a missão maior de todas era escolher um casaco quente, porque o frio estava chegando com tudo aqui em NY. E depois de revirar todas as roupas que eu tinha ali escolhi um sete oitavos, preto com vários botões e detalhes em dourado. Escolhi os acessórios e fui arrumar meu cabelo deixando com cachos nas pontas, fiz a maquiagem e estava pronta. Peguei uma carteira/bolça azul, quase do mesmo tom do sapato. Fui a procura do meu celular, é normalque eu o perca. Lá tinha uma mensagem de James. Só então percebi que ontem ele sumiu, ultima sena que eu me lembro dele foi na casa do Jake logo que chegamos.

MENSAGEM RECEBIDA ÁS 15h40min

Desculpa ter saído sem avisar ontem.

DE: JAMES

Resolvi nem responder a mensagem de James, liguei pra Alie avisando que já estava indo para o Heart Land Brewery uma cervejaria que freqüentávamos a muitos anos, e ela falou que boa parte da turma já estava lá. Chegando ao lugar avistei que estava lotado, quando entrei uma musica maravilhosa inundou meus ouvidos Sunday Morning – Marron 5 é por essas coisas que eu amo esse lugar.

- BELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLA. – Emm veio correndo em minha direção e me dando um abraço de urso.

- Ar. Emm. Ar. Respirar. – falei

- Desculpa pequena.

Cumprimentei a todos, me juntando a eles em uma mesa. Conversávamos animadamente sobre o show que teria do Marron 5 aqui em NY.

- Ele é um tesão mesmo. – Ang e sua boca suja.

- Concordo contigo amiga. – Rose falou

- Então vamos todos pro show. – Alie comentou. Dando mais um beijo em Jasper. Estou vendo que vou ficar em uma vela infernal para todos hoje.

- Ta gente, vamos começar a beber. Preciso de álcool em meu sangue. – Jake comentou.

- Vai lá Edward comprar alguma coisa pra gente. – Emm falou

- O que vamos tomar? – Edward perguntou.

- Quero cerveja, mais nada. – falei.

- Concordo. Daqui a pouco não tenho mais fígado. – Leah -namorada de Jake- falou

- Vai lá comprar um Red e umas cervejas. – Emm falou

- To com cara de garçom? Vai lá tu. – Edward falou sentando novamente

- Uiiii ela ta estressadinha. – Jasper disse, fazendo todos rirem.

- Eu vou pedir seus preguiçosos. – falei me levantando e indo rumo ao bar.

Depois de pedir as bebidas voltei para a mesa onde eles riam muito de alguma coisa que eu perdi, tenho a leve impressão que era porque Jake estava caído no chão. Ó céus o que aquela criatura estava fazendo lá?

- O que aconteceu? Jake, você caiu? – perguntei

- Não, to vendo se o chão esta limpo mesmo. – Jake e sua grosseria, o que fez todos rirem novamente

- Educação mandou lembranças. – falei me sentando á mesa. Nossas bebidas chegaram e conversávamos sobre nossa semana e nossos trabalhos, e depois de uns quatro copos de Red Label Emmet, Jake e Eric já começavam a falar merdas.

- OOOOOOOOOO GENTE VOCÊS SABIAM QUE O BRASIL É O PAÍS QUE TEM MAIS BRASILEIROS NO MUNDO? – Eric falou essa sem dó nem piedade.

- Vai se atirar da ponte do Brooklyn agora. Anda. Não acredito que você falou isso. – Rose falava indignada.

- Calma era só pra descontrair o ambiente. – Eric se explicava

- Concordo contigo irmão, elas não entendem como somos humorizados. – Emmet falou. E essa doeu lá dentro "humorizados" eles tem tudo merda em vez de cérebro

- Se joga junto com o Eric da ponte Emm. Anda. – Ang disse.

E assim continuamos a experimentar vários tipos de cervejas, a minha preferida sempre será a de pêssego, recomendo muito! O que era uma conversa civilizada se transformou em muitos berros, uns cantando, outros em conversas paralelas, mas o que mais se ouvia era Edward tentando cantar Someone Like You – Adele

Ok eu consigo aturar isso, alias nem estava ligando estava me sentindo tão solta, que até ria das merdas que os meninos falavam.

- GENTE. O QUE O ESQUELETO CAIPIRA FALOU PRO OUTRO? – Emm falou chamando a atenção de todos

- O que Emmet? – todos perguntamos em coro

- O SÔ.

O nível de álcool já estava alto ao ponto de eu rir disso.

- BA DUM TISSS. – Edward falou imitando uma bateria.

- QUEM É O BIXO MAIS FELIZ DO MUNDO? – Emmet tentando mais uma vez ser engraçado.

- Quem Emmet? – falamos mais uma vez em coro

- O PORCO PORQUE MESMO DEPOIS DE MORTO ELE FICA DE BACON A VIDA.

- BA DUM TISSS. - Edward repetiu o barulho da piada anterior

E esta vez todos nós ficamos sérios, apenas olhando para o nada.

- Quem topa se jogar da ponte do Brooklyn? – falei

- Euuu! – todos disseram se levantando comigo.

Resolvemos irmos para minha casa, para todos nós dormimos lá. É ia ser uma bagunça generalizada. Pagamos a conta e fomos para minha humilde residência.


	7. Velhos tempos

Chegando ao meu apartamento Rose correu para meu banheiro, até já suspeitava o que seria, como eu era a única, a saber, me senti na obrigação de ajudar, e como minhas suspeitas, ela estava vomitando litros e mais litros.

- Rose você não pode beber, não faz bem pro bebê. – falei segurando seu cabelo enquanto ela vomitava mais.

- Mas eu não sou acostumada a ter alguém dentro de mim. – Rose respondeu – Temos que fazer logo esse exame de paternidade, preciso muito saber quem é.

- É amiga temos. – falei e Rose vomitou mais um pouco. Ela escovou os dentes e saímos do banheiro quando abri a porta não acreditei no que eu estava vendo. O apartamento todo com penas de travesseiro e um Emmet e um Edward com o que era pra ser um travesseiro nas mãos.

- Só digo uma coisa. Quero que limpem depois. – falei, mas fui diretamente atacada com estes travesseiros. De repente estávamos em uma guerra, uma batalha de travesseiros que durou um longo tempo. Quando tudo acabou e meu grupo de batalha perdeu, nos jogamos todos no sofá e no tapete, tendo aquele momento nostálgico.

- Álcool. – Emmet falou indo em direção as bebidas. Pegou um Jack Deniels e tomou um grande gole, realmente ele era o único que ainda queria beber. Ou não, Edward, Eric e Jake o acompanharam.

Resolvemos pedir pizza e pra nossa sorte existem algumas pizzarias 24 horas aqui em New York.

- Que sabor vai ser a pizza? – Alice perguntou

- Tem que ter frango. – Rose falou. – Necessito comer pizza de frango com catupiri.

- Que isso? Desejo de grávida? – Emm perguntou. Opa como ele adivinhou? Rose ficou toda sem graça sem saber o que fazer, então eu resolvi mudar de assunto.

- Quero brócolis com catupiri. – Falei

- O que é isso? A mulherada toda quer catupiri? – Jake comentou

- Vou querer portuguesa. – Emm disse

- Uiiiii é nojenta, não gosto de portuguesa. Voto contra essa pizza terrível. – Ang falou

- Vocês estão fazendo complô contra mim? Tudo o que eu digo vocês fazem ao contrario... – Emm tentou se defender.

- Isso é porque, tu enche o saco, se tu não fosse chato, ninguém ia te incomodar. – Alice super querida como sempre.

- Gente. Sou a favor de uma quatro queijos. – Jasper disse com toda sua calmaria.

- Então é isso. Uma pizza tamanho família de quatro queijos, brócolis, frango e calabresa. Hummm. Também estou com vontade de comer calabresa. – Rose falou. – Vou ligar pra pizzaria

Depois de tudo resolvido Emm resolveu que devíamos jogar drinking game (n/a: WWW . masquecena wp – content / uploads / 2012 / 01 / jogo - bebida. Jpg tirem os espaços.) sei que estaríamos tortos no final da primeira rodada. Emmet começaria, ele implorou, mais que isso, ele quase chorou. Pegamos um José Cuervo ouro e a quantia necessária de copos. Como manda o jogo Emmet tomou uma dose e jogou o dado, tirou um o que é igual a todos terem que beber, depois do quarto jogador que jogou o dado e caiu no seis as coisas começaram a ficar mais embaçada porque afinal em pouco tempo de jogo eu já tinha tomado 4 doses de tequila. Depois da primeira rodada do jogo em que Jake ganhou, e todos já não se entendiam, nossa pizza chegou. Não foi nada fácil eu conseguir chegar à porta, achar a chave então, nem se fale, sim, e ela estava na fechadura.

- Brigaduu, queridu. – falei já fechando a porta sem nem ao menos pagar.

- Moça, o pagamento. – o entregador falou

- Oh, achou que eu ia roubar? Não faço essas coisas, posso ter cara de ladra, de putinha, drogada, mas sou uma mãe de família, posso parecer que estou alterada, mas, na verdade estávamos lendo a bíblia até você nos interromper – enquanto eu dizia coisas sem nexo e sem nem ao menos notar, fui atrás da minha bolça peguei 50 dólares isso mesmo, entreguei 50 dólares pra ele. – Pó fica cu troco.

Fechei a porta e voltei pra mesa de centro com todos. Fui motivo de risos eternos.

Comemos a pizza regada a muita Budweiser, e risos, e um pouco de nojo porque Emm comendo é a coisa mais nojenta deste mundo, principalmente porque ele come de boca aberta.

- Emmet fecha a porra dessa boca. – Rose falou

- Calma ursinha, não fala assim comigo. – Emm respondeu chegando mais perto de Rose

- Emmet, só falo contigo depois que tu terminar de comer. – Rose disse, e Emm nem tentou discutir.

Tivemos que aturar também, Edward e Jake contando coisas da vida. Isso é pior do que levar sermão dos pais por chegar em casa bêbado aos 14 anos. Conseguirmos comer sem ninguém morrer engasgado ou de nojo.

- Acho que devíamos jogar verdade ou desafio. Já estamos na merda vamos continuar assim mesmo. – Ang disse

- Isssssso mesmo. – falou Jake. – Vamos jogar também 7 minutos no paraíso.

- Aprovados, cara vocês são foda. – Emm falou

Eric pegou uma garrafa que estava por ali botou em cima da mesa e girou caiu em Alice para Emm. É ia dar uma merda generalizada.

- Verdade ou conseqüência cabeça de bagre? – Alie perguntou a Emm

- Conseqüência.

- Burro! – Leah falou, dando um tapa em Emm

- Aii. – Emm, falou alisando o lugar. Às vezes tenho a leve impressão de que ele é viado e não quer assumir para ninguém. – Não tenho medo do perigo.

- Então você vai ter que dançar Super Bass da Nick Minaj. – Alice falou. Quando ela comentou foi um ataque de riso na sala toda, o único que estava sério era Emm que olhava pra Alie com uma cara de "Eu não acredito que você fez isso." Peguei meu pen drive em que eu tinha gravado alguns videoclipes botei no Home Theater selecionei em Super Bass. Emmet foi pra cima do sofá. Edward, Jake e Eric foram logo atrás dele como os próprios disseram "Nois samu as dançarina do Emmezinho" Ok.. Já estou acostumada com essas coisas.

A musica começou novamente e eles tentavam imitar boa parte das coisas que se passava na TV. Jasper estava filmando tudo enquanto eu e as meninas não conseguíamos parar de rir. Realmente o álcool subiu pra cabeça, Emmet fazia algumas caras suspeitas, mordia os lábios requebrava mais o quadril, e os outros o imitavam. Resultado, fiquei com dor na barriga de tanto rir, e admito que foi a melhor conseqüência da noite. Sim eu estaria mentindo se eu falasse isso. Nós precisamos de alguns minutos para nos recompor, mais de vez em quando alguém soltava outra gargalhada. O que fazia todos voltarem a rir loucamente. Depois de mais algum tempo conseguimos voltar para o jogo Emm girou a garrafa e caiu em Jake para Rose.

- Putsssssss. – falei. – Vai ser a vingança

- Verdade ou conseqüência Rosálie Hale? – Jake perguntou

- Verdade é claro... – Rose respondeu

- Jura falar a verdade somente a verdade, nada além da verdade? – Edward perguntou a fazendo levantar a mão para o juramento.

- Juro.

- De coração? – Edward falou

- De coração. – Rose respondeu fazendo um X próximo onde fica o coração.

- Agora pode responder. – Edward falou se voltando para Jake

- Você assume já ter tido relações sexuais com Emm? Gostou? Faria de novo? – Jake falou sem dó nem piedade

- É só uma pergunta. – Leah tentou a defender

- Na verdade não, ele pode fazer quantas perguntas ele quiser. – Jasper falou

- É assim mesmo? – Ang falou. – Vocês estão fodidos a partir de agora.

- Sem ameaças. – Jasper respondeu

- Não queremos saber. Temos nossos direitos. – Alie falou deixando seu lado barraqueiro um pouco a mostra, essa daria uma ótima advogada.

- Tu vai responder ou não? – Emm falou. – Daqui a pouco respondo por ela, isso tem a ver comigo também, mas uma coisa vocês podem ter certeza sou avassalador na cama.

- Quem disse? – Rose falou alterando a voz.

- Todas que e tranzei. Ou vai dizer que você não gostou? Não foi só uma vez. diz que você não gostou do meu oral? Diz que. – Emmet não terminou de falar porque foi interrompido pela própria Rosálie. Isso foi motivo de riso por toda a sala novamente, não parecíamos bêbados e sim chapados, riamos de tudo, acho que o álcool já esta tendo outros efeitos sobre a gente.

- Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo seu babaca. Me nego a responder a pergunta. – Rose falou.

- Tu vai ter que responder sim, e nada de aí, sou sua amiga mais fiquei curiosa. – falei.

- Anda. – Jake a pressionou.

- Como é a pergunta mesmo? – Rose perguntou

- Você assume já ter tido relações sexuais com Emm? Gostou? Faria de novo? – Jake repetiu o que já tinha dito.

Rosálie pegou dois copos de tequila que ainda tinham ali serviu os dois cheios, tomou um seguido do outro, mexeu um pouco a cabeça. Já não bastava já estar um pouco alterada por causa do jogo do tabuleiro ela queria mais. Tudo bem...

- É o seguinte, eu assumo, dei pra ele mesmo, dou quantas vezes mais ele quiser, gostei sim, mas ursinho, tu vai ter que melhorar esse teu oral. – Rose respondeu com toda naturalidade do mundo. Foi motivo de gente caindo da cadeira, tendo que ir até a sacada pegar ar, ou até mesmo cuspindo toda a bebida que estava tomando no momento. Se a Rose é desbocada? Imagina...

Nosso jogo de verdade ou desafio foi regado a muitas risadas, tivemos também que presenciar Eric tendo que ir dançar I Will Survive (n/a:  www . youtube watch ? v=cBkkvXYpnVY já sabem, tirem os espaços) mas não foi só dançar pra nós, ele teve que ir para a sacada apenas de cueca e cantar a musica toda, Alice teve que ligar para um numero desconhecido de telefone e se passar por uma puta querendo se vender, eu tive que sair na rua pedindo dinheiro, mas não era tão simples assim tive que sair parecendo uma drogada, e me fazer disto. Já estávamos tão bêbados que nem ligávamos pra nada, só sabíamos rir e beber mais, e acabamos esquecendo de jogar 7 minutos no paraíso no nosso estado boa coisa não iria dar mesmo. Depois do meu terrível mico deitei no tapete e não me lembro de mais nada, simplesmente dormi sentada. Como acontecia sempre, nos velhos tempos.


	8. Complicações

Opa, domingo. Acordei com uma terrível dor nas costas por ter dormido no tapete e ainda por cima ao som de gente vomitando, ótima forma de começar um dia, era Emmet botando tudo pra fora, casal perfeito, daqui a pouco Rose vai ali dividir a privada com ele. Todos em uma terrível ressaca, e minha cabeça a ponto de explodir até se uma agulha caísse no chão. Bosta amanhã eu trabalho.

- Bom dia gente! – Alie falou com uma animação que eu não sei de onde ela tirou.

- Vai pastar Alice. – Ang falou se virando pro lado e voltando a dormir.

A situação da sala da minha casa estava cômica, todos deitados pelo tapete, dormindo, Jasper babando enquanto dormia, queridinho. Fora que ainda tinham penas por todos os lados, garrafas de bebidas, copos, restos de pizza. É minha casa estava um nojo.

- Emmet, Jake, Edward, Jasper e Eric, vocês vão dar um jeito na casa enquanto nós mulheres descansamos. – falei indo em direção do quarto e sendo seguida pelas meninas. Viu as mulheres tem o poder.

Fui direto pro banheiro, necessitava de um banho quente, demorei um bom tempo lá dentro, consegui tirar todos os nós que se criavam nas minhas costas. Saí do banho contra minha vontade, fiz todo o roteiro pós banho, passar creme, secar o cabelo, e tudo mais. Saí do banheiro indo em direção ao closet vesti uma langerie botei uma calça jeans e um moletom da vans, que era do Edward, sou dessas que roubo moletons pra mim. Saindo do closet, me joguei na cama com as meninas que dormiam profundamente.

- Vamos acordar suas safadas. – falei jogando travesseiros por cima delas

- Ai Bella, vamos voltar a dormir isso sim. – Rose falou.

- Não Rose, vamos acordar, comer alguma coisa, e conversar com as meninas, tu já sabe né.

- É verdade... – ela comentou. – Então acordem também suas safadas.

- Bom diaaa, lindas e amadas amigas. – Alie acordou na sua empolgação diária, é já comentei, acho que ela deve ser hiperativa

- Gente, eu quero dormir. – Ang falou

- Eu também. – Leah concordou

- Gente eu quero conversar com vocês. – Rose falou coma voz calma.

- Não dá pra falar na hora do almoço, todo mundo já vai estar mais acordado e tal. – Leah comentou, fechando os olhos novamente tentando voltar a dormir.

- O porra. Me escutem, eu to grávida! – Rose falou tudo de uma vez só.

Vi Alice ficando branca e cada vez mais pálida, até que ela caiu com a cabeça pra traz.

- Legal eu que to grávida é a Alice que desmaia. – Rose falou

Fui até Alice levantei o rosto dela e ela já voltou à cor normal.

- Como assim? Porra. Cadê a camisinha? E o anticoncepcional?Como tu vai criar de um filho? É de quem isso? Será que é menina ou menino? Awn deixa eu ser madrinha?

Enquanto a Alice falava nossa cara de tédio foi igual.

- Calma Alice, tu não quer parir o filho pela Rose né. – Ang falou

- Deixa eu explicar para vocês. – Rose começou – Amanhã vou fazer um exame pra ver se eu consigo saber quem é o pai, já procurei uma clinica, e tudo mais, bom eu tenho algumas opções de quem pode ser, temos o Sam Uley, Seth Clearwater, Mike Newton e o Tyler Crowleye o Emmet. – Rose parou de falar já sabendo que teríamos uma reação não muito boa. – Ai Ang desculpe pelo Sam, você sabe que antes de você ficarem eu já tinha tido um rolo com ele não é mesmo?

- Tudo bem amiga, não estou mais com ele mesmo. Só um minutinho. Que? Como assim? Sabia que tu tava transando com o Emmet, seus safadinhos, só se fazem de cú doce na nossa frente, devem fazer um sexo selvagem louco em quatro paredes. – Ang falou e todas caíram numa gargalhada.

- Tu fez quantos testes de farmácia? – Leah perguntou.

- Três, e os três afirmaram positivo. Meninas vocês não sabem o quanto estou nervosa, não sei se vou ter capacidade de ter um filho sendo tão nova.

- Ontem foi uma demonstração disso né. – falei tentando mostrar minha melhor cara de indignada. – Amiga, vamos estar aqui pra sempre, pra te ajudar em todas as horas, apenas precisamos saber quem é o pai. – nos abraçamos tentando dar o maior apoio possível a Rose, sabendo que não vai ser fácil.

Rosálie começou a chorar.

- Ai meninas devo tanto a vocês, obrigado por sempre me ajudar, eu sei que sou uma amiga que faço muito as coisas sem pensar, mais vocês sempre estão aqui para tapar meus buracos. Obrigado. – e ela voltou a chorar litros. É não vai ser nada fácil.

- Nada de contar pra os meninos não é mesmo? – Alice perguntou.

- Isso, primeiro quero saber o que realmente é, não vou sair por ai falando que to grávida e não sei quem é o pai, posso ser vagabunda mais nem tanto. – Rose falou, fazendo todas soltarem uma risada.

- Então vamos nos arrumar sair desse quarto, quero só ver a situação da minha casa. – falei.

As meninas começaram a se arrumar, peguei meu celular me joguei na poltrona, vi que tinham algumas mensagens.

MENSAGEM RECEBIDA ONTEM ÁS 20:20

Saudades sua.

DE: James

Ok posso assumir que também estou com um pouco de saudades, respondi com um "Também, é só você não sumir de novo."

Continuei vendo as mensagem, depois de algumas da operadora, achei uma de Edward.

MENSAGEM RECEBIA ÁS 12:50

Saiam do quarto, arrumamos a casa, e já pedimos o almoço.

DE: Edward

- Para tudo gente. Escutem a mensagem que eu recebi "Saiam do quarto, arrumamos a casa, e já pedimos o almoço." Pausa, hoje é dia primeiro de abril? Que porra é essa? – Falei, todas começaram a rir.

- Deve ser mentira deles, relaxa. – Ang comentou. As meninas terminaram de se arrumar saímos do quarto e realmente tivemos a maior surpresa, a casa estava arrumada, não totalmente, mais estava melhor do que antes, os meninos estavam jogados no sofá vendo algum canal na TV.

- Olha, vocês arrasaram. – Leah falou indo se sentar, me joguei no sofá também, mais foi interrompida por um Edward me puxando pela mão e me levando até a sacada.

- O que foi? – perguntei

- Quero te aconselhar, tu é minha amiga, e eu só quero teu bem. – Edward falou

- An?

- Não acho legal tu ficar com James.

- Que? Olha se é porque vamos ter que parar transar por causa disso, eu deixei bem claro desde o inicio que tudo era uma amizade colorida, não tínhamos nada sério.

- Calma Bella deixa eu te explicar.

- É bom explicar bem direitinho. – falei cruzando os braços

- Ele fala pra ti que quer algo sério, mais eu vi ele dando em cima de outras meninas na própria casa do Jake. Acho que isso não é bom comportamento, eu conheço os homens eles mentem só pra tentar te levar pra cama. – Edward começou a falar seu discurso, e parei de ouvir na primeira indignação.

- Olha só, eu sei muito bem me comportar, já levei muito da vida, eu tenho certeza que não sou brinquedinho nenhum de James, e isso pra mim não passa de uma dor de cotovelo.

- Tu não ta entendendo que é uma conversa de amigo? Porra, só quero de ajudar mais tu é muito cabeça dura pra isso, não é mesmo?

- Ajudar? Tu ajudaria bem mais saindo de perto de mim. – falei saindo furiosa da sacada, quando abri a porta encontrei vários olhares curiosos, não dei bola estava muito estressada pra pensar em alguma coisa, me tranquei no quarto me joguei na cama e fiquei pensando.

Que eu sabia amigos querem ver o bem de amigos, nada dessa de "eu sou teu amigo e sei o melhor pra ti" e bla bla bla. James não é assim eu conheço ele. Há pouco tempo mais conheço, ele não se rebaixaria a esse nível. Edward me irrita tenho certeza que isso tudo é porque não vamos mais ter nada. Agora sim eu fechei a mente.

Fiquei mais um tempo dentro do quarto pensando no que fazer, resolvi sair do quarto almoçar, e dar um jeito de ficar em casa sozinha. Quando abri a porta não encontrei ninguém, é todos tinham saído, entenderam a seriedade do problema, tinha um cachorro quente em cima da mesa e um bilhete. "Deduzimos que você precisava de um tempo. Pensa direitinho, vai pela intuição, qualquer coisa estamos aqui. Alie, Rose, Ang, Leah."

Resolvi no mesmo instante ligar pra James, precisava do abraço dele. Fui atrás do meu celular o encontrei, disquei o número, ele atendeu no primeiro toque.

_- Oi James. – falei_

_- Ah, ou bella, tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- Não nada, só precisava muito que tu viesse aqui_

_- Pode deixar minha linda, não demoro pra chegar._

_- Ok._

Desliguei, e voltei a pensar com meus botões, James não iria fazer isso comigo, na verdade nem temos nada, ele pode muito bem fazer o que ele quiser, apesar de mesmo assim eu ainda achar que ele é um Don Juan que nunca pisaria desse jeito comigo.

Depois de algum tempo a campainha tocou, fui atender e encontrei James com um enorme sorriso no rosto e uma caixa de bombom nas mãos. Perfeito ou perfeito?

- Oi meu amor. – James falou vindo me beijar, retribui no mesmo instante e por incrível que pareça esqueci de todos os problemas no mesmo minuto.

- Oi. – falei quando encerrei o beijo com um selinho. – Entra. – falei o puxando pela mão.

E então passei uma tarde regada a muito chocolate e beijinhos o que me fez esquecer totalmente que eu discuti com um dos meus melhores amigos naquela mesma tarde.

_Boa noite gente, depois de 5456468464 anos resolvi postar outro cap da fic, bom estou muito sem tempo pra escrever, mas como agora as férias vieram vou voltar a me dedicar a história, os capítulos estão ainda muito mal, mas a partir de agora vou tentar intensificar, as coisas vão começar a acontecer, prometo para vocês. Estava com saudades amados, espero que se tiver alguém lendo esteja gostando, vou voltar a tentar dar o melhor de mim. Beijoss_


	9. Tempo ruim

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Mais uma semana começando só que desta vez, mais uma semana começando e eu extremamente estressada, muitos problemas e complicações, vida muito corrida pra mim, curso, trabalho, stress extra curricular. Preciso de férias, na verdade vou largar essa vida e morar em baixo da ponde do Brooklin, ou melhor, ainda posso me jogar de lá. Dramática eu? Que nada...

Ok, primeiro passo, acordar e ir pro trabalho.

Comecei a fazer o meu roteiro matinal que repito a pouco mais de um ano. Depois de pronta, rumo ao trabalho, hoje iria ser um dia daqueles, tenho tanta coisa a me dedicar que estou quase desistindo de algumas. Estou a ponto de procurar outro emprego, acho que tenho vocação pra fazer alguma coisa melhor. Isso é uma boa idéia. E foi nisso que eu passei o caminho todo pensando. Cheguei à sede do jornal me sentei em minha cadeira, e entrei em um mundo paralelo tentando dar o melhor de mim, em mais um dia. Depois de tudo feito fui rapidamente até New York Filme Academy apenas entregar meu trabalho, pois essa noite iria com Rosálie ao médico, como tínhamos combinado de nos encontrarmos no hospital, fui ao hospital Mount Sinai.

- Ai amiga que bom que você chegou, estou nervosa. – Rose veio me abraçar.

- Calma Rose, vai dar tudo certo. – falei

- Estou querendo acreditar que sim. – Rose falou. Nos sentamos em algumas poltronas por ali, e em pouco tempo já chamaram o nome de Rose, e só pra variar eu não podia entrar na sala com ela. Odeio a ética dos hospitais, tenho certeza que você concorda comigo. Como sou muito curiosa, quase enlouqueci, resolvi ficar mexendo no celular, quando tuitei que estava no hospital recebi 5465434 replys do Emmet perguntando se tinha acontecido alguma coisa com a Rose. Own, se ele soubesse o quanto aconteceu quando ele quis depositar seu espermatozóide em Rose. Com todas as minhas forças eu torço para que o filho da Rose seja do Emm, talvez ele ponha juízo nessas cabeça de bagre. Fiquei avaliando a situação nós com nossos vinte e poucos anos já com uma baby entre nós, se vai mudar muita coisa? Quase nada... Sim eu estou irônica por demais hoje. Depois de uma hora e meia, que demoraram a eternidade pra passar Rose saiu da sala, com uma cara de "Puta que pariu fodeu."

- Eai amiga como foi? – perguntei

- O resultado sai daqui uma semana. Ai Bellinha vai demorar demais. – Rose me abraçou e começou a chorar, humor de grávidas é assim mesmo, choram pra caramba, e enchem o saco pra caramba. – Vamos no Mcdonald's? – Rose perguntou. Falei, já tava demorando pra virem desejos, ainda bem que vai ser o Emm que vai ter que sair as 2 horas da manhã pra comprar jaca, ou qualquer outra fruta estranha. Porque eu li em uma revista uma vez que desejos de grávidas são estranhos por demais. Ah é mesmo a Rose me perguntou uma coisa, esqueci totalmente, e agora ela ta me olhando com a maior cara de "É, minha amiga enlouqueceu de vez, estou esperando a hora certa de ligar pro manicômio."

- Vamos Rose, aproveitamos e passamos na casa da Alice, precisamos de um tempo para nós três. – falei, e fomos em direção a saída do hospital. Liguei pra Alice e combinamos de ir no Mcdonald's mais próximo. Chegando ao Mcdonald's já conseguimos avistar uma baixinha de cabelos curtos sentada em uma das primeiras mesas, fomos até onde ela estava e começou a seção abraço/chororo de Rose.

- Oi pequena. – falei dando um beijo no rosto de Alie e sentando ali.

- Olá Bellinha; - Alice respondeu.

– O que vocês vão querer? – Alice perguntou

- Eu quero um Mac cheddar e um Big mac. – Rose falou e minha reação e a de Alice foi a mesma, nos olhamos com a maior cara de " Que porra é essa?" vocês podem ter certeza que a Rosálie vai engordar uns 20 quilos com essa gravidez.

- Rose, pra que tudo isso? – perguntei

- Eu e meu filho estamos com fome com licença?

- Isso que ele ainda deve ter menos de 1 mês. – respondi

- Nada disso, vocês sabiam que ele já vai fazer quase dois meses? Bom o médico disse que deve ser mais ou menos isso. – Rosálie falou, mais uma cara de choque entre eu e Alie.

- Vamos comer então meninas. – Alice falou, nos levantamos e fomos em direção ao balcão para fazermos nossos pedidos. Pedi meu maravilhoso Mac cheddar, Alie um Mac Chicken e Rose seu pedido magnânimo. Voltamos a nossa mesa, nos sentamos e quando fui encostar nas minhas batatas fritas começou o questionário.

- O que tu e o Edward conversaram aquele dia pra ficar todo aquele stress? - Alice perguntou

- Ai meninas ele veio me falando que o James não era o cara certo pra mim, que ele deu em cima de outra menina na casa do Jake e eu estava ali na frente dele, falou umas coisas assim, mais isso tudo pra mim é dor de cotovelo. – falei

- Ai Bella, tu devia ouvir ele, tu conhece o Ed a mais tempo, e sabe que ele nunca ia mentir pra ti, tu sabe muito bem disso.

- Vocês também? Olha eu to querendo ficar com o James pra ver se ele consegue me fazer feliz, porque ele pode ter algo sério comigo, não é que nem teu irmão que era apenas uma amizade colorida, ele pode muito bem me fazer feliz, e eu quero que vocês entendam isso, obrigada por me avisarem, mais se eu quebrar a cara, vai ser a minha mesmo, vocês não precisam se preocupar. – falei tudo de uma vez só, eu sou a certa daqui. Com certeza sou, e nada vai mudar esse meu modo de ver as coisas.

- Bella sua cabeça dura escuta tuas amigas. – Rose falou.

- Aham ta. – falei e vocês podem ter certeza que esse meu aham ta quis significar "eu estou com toda a razão." Estou apostando todas as minhas fichas no James, espero mesmo que ele não me decepcione.

- Ta amiga, só não fica braba com a gente porque nós só estávamos tentando te ajudar.

- Obrigada, e podem ficar tranqüilas que não estou tão braba com vocês, só um pouquinho. – falei voltando toda a minha atenção a minha comida, e o assunto foi morto e enterrado.

- Meninas, o que eu faço pra contar para o pai do meu filho? Sendo ele quem for. – Rose falou

- Tu vai sentar e vai contar tudo que se passou, que tu fez um teste de farmácia, que foi no hospital fazer um exame de DNA para ter certeza total, aí tu mostra o exame e todas essas coisas. – Alie começou aconselhar.

- Isso mesmo, mais tu tem que falar tudo com calma não chega assim "TO GRAVIDA" porque né não vai dar certo, é capaz do pai ainda desmaiar igual foi com a Alice. – falei e as meninas soltaram uma risadinha.

- Ok, vou fazer isso mesmo. – Rose falou e voltamos a comer nossos lanches.

- Agora é minha vez de falar o drama.

– Alice começou.

- Fala amiga. – Rose falou.

- Eu amo o Jasper demais. – Alice disse, e eu tive vontade de enfiar a cabeça dela na privada.

- Me diga uma novidade. – falei e as meninas soltaram mais um risinho. Querendo ou não estava um clima de tensão entre nós, era muito problema para nos preocuparmos. As vezes temos mesmo umas fases ruins nas nossas vidas. So espero que essa passe logo.


	10. Preparativos

E então mais essa semana se passou e com ela se foram todas minhas preocupações porque o final de semana estava chegando e prometia. A tensão no trabalho continuou e eu comecei minha busca por um novo emprego. Rose passou a semana toda tendo sonhos do tipo "Aí eu chegava em uma clareira, tipo as de filmes, aí aparecia o pai do meu filho." Cada semana ela sonhou com um candidato diferente, grávidas...

Terça, Quarta e Quinta, acabei dormindo no meu pai, sabe como é, quando a saudade bate já viu. E em todos esses dias Edward me ligou e me mandou milhares de sms pedindo desculpas e arrependido. E o que eu fiz? Isso mesmo, desligava na cara dele, e não respondia as sms. James e eu combinamos de viajarmos para São Francisco na Califórnia neste final de semana, ficamos a semana toda conversando, ou almoçando juntos, ele até veio na casa do meu pai, e eu posso dizer com todas a certeza que eu to apegada nele, de um jeito que eu não sei explicar, ele é tão romântico carinhoso comigo que acabo me encantando mais e mais, falei que ia entrar de cabeça nesse amor e estamos aqui, mergulhando a 7 mil léguas. Meu curso de fotografia esta na etapa final e cada vez me encanto mais com as fotos e com tudo que o ramo da fotografia tem a oferecer. E ah, mais uma novidade Alice esta pensando em comprar um cachorro pra Rose pra ela começar a treinar para ser mãe. Sim você deve estar pensando "Que coisa mais nada a ver." Mais entenda, é Alice ela é totalmente nada a ver, ela quer que Rose comece a ter responsabilidades, e com um cachorro ela vai começar a treinar. Ainda estou convencendo ela comprar uma planta, ou algo do tipo. E para a sorte do bebê Alice já esta começando a fazer o enxoval, já comprou uma tiarinha rosa pra "ela", isso que ela nem sabe o sexo do bebê. Vou acabar em um manicômio junto com a Alice, oh vida cruel.

Apenas hoje, sexta feira, tomei coragem para voltar pra casa, o único motivo é porque tenho que arrumar minhas malas, mais querendo ou não sempre é bom estar em casa. Comecei a escolher o que levar para Califórnia, olhei para todas minhas roupas de inverno, estava quase a ponto de fazer compras, sim mulheres são compulsivas. Resolvi ligar pra James que atendeu no primeiro toque, lindo sim ou claro?

- Amor, preciso da sua ajuda, vem aqui em casa, já traz suas malas, nosso vôo é as 21:00.

- Ah to indo pra ai, só vou terminar algumas coisas aqui no escritório. – James falou.

- Ok, não demora. – falei desligando a ligação.

Voltei a missão Isabella Swan na Califórnia sem saber o que levar. É tão difícil escolher roupas para um final de semana não é mesmo? Depois de meia hora escolhendo qual calça jeans era melhor levar James tocou a campainha do meu apartamento.

- Oi minha linda. – ele falou vindo me beijar.

- Oi meu amor. – falei retribuindo o beijo. – Preciso da sua ajuda, suas opiniões.

- Vamos lá então. – James falou.

O mostrei minhas opções de calças jeans.

- Bella, meu amor você estará linda de qualquer jeito. – James disse.

- Não me venha com cantadas baratas James. – falei rindo. – Ok já sei o que vou levar, brigadinho. – voltei ao meu closet. Botei muitas coisas quentes porque no inverno faz mais ou menos 10° por lá. Isso quer dizer que não é tão frio quanto Nova York mais é frio pra caramba. Depois de 1 hora e meia mais ou menos arrumando a mala, consegui terminar a operação com sucesso. Se James deve estar entediado? Quase nada...

- James? – falei saindo do quarto o procurando, o encontro deitado no sofá olhando TV.

- Até que fim ein Bellinha. – James falou me puxando pela cintura e fazendo deitar por cima dele. – Me deixou aqui sozinho, isso é triste. – ele fez biquinho. Qual é? Isso é judiação. Mordi seu lábio. – Ei isso também é triste. – ele falou de novo. Como sou má mordi de novo seu lábio. – Você provoca não é mesmo? – James falou invertendo as posições e ficando por cima de mim. – Menina malvada. – James segurou minhas duas mãos no topo da minha cabeça e foi descendo beijos pelo meu pescoço, colo e os arrepios foram começando loucamente.

- Ah isso não vale, golpe baixo. – falei, quando James estava voltando sua cabeça pra cima agarrei seus lábios em um beijo, único maneira de fazer um homem desses parar de me levar a loucura. Parei o beijo com um selinho. – Malvado. – falei me levantando e indo em direção ao quarto.

- Aonde você vai agora Isabella Marie Swan? – ele perguntou.

- Tomar banho quer vir junto? – falei.

- Na verdade... – James começou.

- Era brincadeira babaca. – falei entrando no quarto, tomei um demorado banho, sequei o cabelo, passei hidratante, escovei os dentes, fiz uma maquiagem básica do tipo apenas base, pó, blush e rimel. Depois de todos os mandamentos feitos fui escolher uma roupa para usar, optei por uma calça jeans clara um suéter de lã preto uma jaqueta de couro azul envelhecido, um lenço cinza, e um oxford preto. Essa até Alice se orgulharia de mim, bati uma foto e postei no instagram.

Ouvi um "fiu fiu."

- Tu ta linda em amor. – James gritou da sala, um viciadinho em internet entre nós. Fui até a porta do quarto.

- Estou não é mesmo? – falei fazendo mil e umas poses. James se levantou do sofá e veio andando lentamente até mim, e cada vez mais seus olhos me encantam.

- Uhum ta linda. – James falou no meu ouvido. – E é só minha. – mordidinha na orelha e uma Isabella perdendo totalmente a noção de como se respira.

- Só sua? – perguntei.

- É? – James perguntou. – Não é? – James olhou com olhos de confusão.

- Não sei. – falei.

- Acho que é... – James disse.

- Acha que é o que? – perguntei.

- Que? An? – James falou.

- To confusa, é melhor a gente parar com isso. – falei abrindo um sorriso e roubando um selinho demorado de James. – O amor, vai me ajudando a levar as malas?

- Claro onde estão? – James perguntou.

- Ali no cantinho. – falei, James foi onde eu tinha indicado e voltou alguns passos no mesmo instante.

- Tudo isso Bella? É só um final de semana, não vamos nos mudar pra lá.

- Eu tava indecisa, ai resolvi levar tudo. – falei. – Pode deixar que eu te ajudo a carregar, não ta tão pesada assim.

- Não estou reclamando do peso meu amor. Só estava brincando com a situação. – James falou.

- Obrigada, não ia te ajudar a carregar mesmo. – falei dando as costas pra ele e indo em direção a porta.

- Isso sim é ser maligna. – James falou rindo da minha cara.

- Eu? Que isso? Sou um amor. – falei.

- Claro que é. – James falou passando por mim com uma mala e roubando um selinho meu, depois de botarmos as malas no carro resolvemos passar em algum drive thru, sabe como é, comida de avião e eu não nos damos muito bem. Recorremos ao Mcdonald's, vou ficar obesa, só como Mac Cheddar agora. Depois de saborearmos nosso lanche a base de beijinhos como sempre, fomos para o aeroporto, chegamos e fomos direto fazer nosso checking que demorou um pouco graças a minha bagagem, despachamos nossas malas e fomos para a sala de embarque.

- Bella, espero que essa viagem seja ótima. – James falou.

- E será, você vai estar lá. – Eu falei.

- Bobinha. – James falou depois passou seu polegar pelo meu rosto.

- Vamos fazer uma ótima viagem sim, com direito a bebedeiras e tudo mais. – falei.

- E tudo mais. – James falou e sorriu.


	11. Califórnia

Embarcamos, e o avião decolou, e como sempre o inevitável aconteceu, um puta frio na barriga quando o avião esta decolando. Entrelacei forte a mão de James. E o que ele fazia? Olhava pra minha cara e ria. Qual eu sou tão patética assim? É deve ser isso. Fiquei olhando pela pequena janela, depois que se passaram uma imensidão de nuvens consegui avistar Boa parte do estado de Nova York, dá até um orgulho de morar ali, coisa mais linda do mundo. Resolvi bater uma foto, bati com o celular mesmo estava sem tempo para procurar a câmera e tudo mais. Deitei no ombro de James que ficou afagando meus cabelos.

- Vamos fazer um jogo de perguntas pro tempo passar. – Falei levantando o rosto.

- Ótima idéia.

- Você primeiro. – Falei.

- Ok... Banda favorita?

- Humm. Essa é difícil, estou entre Maroon 5, Rhcp, U2. – Respondi.

- Escolhe uma, a melhor dessas na sua opinião. – James falou

- Red hot chilli pepers. Agora eu te pergunto, banda favorita?

- Guns. Sem duvidas. – James respondeu.

- Hummm, muito bom. – falei e abri um sorriso.

- Primeiro beijo? – James perguntou.

- Aos 12. – respondi. – e o seu?

- Aos 11. Perdeu a virgindade? – James perguntou novamente.

- 16, foi horrível... – falei lembrando da cena. – E você?

- 14, acho que todas as primeiras vezes não são muito boas... – James falou.

- O que aconteceu de pior? – Perguntei.

- Promete que não vai rir? – James perguntou.

- Não prometo nada. – falei

- Ou promete ou eu não falo.

- Ta, eu prometo. – falei.

- Eu gozei antes da hora. – James falou. Tranquei a risada na garganta. – Mais foi tipo bem antes da hora.

- Oh meu deus, to chocada. – falei ainda segurando a risada.

- Vai agora pode rir. – James falou e no mesmo instante caí na gargalhada. – Agora quero saber o que aconteceu na sua primeira vez.

- Foi em um motel, era pra ser romântico né, eu estava namorando com o menino e tudo mais, mas ele também era virgem, aí ele perdeu duas camisinhas por não saber botar, e não encaixava o... Como eu posso falar... o buraco, de jeito nenhum. – terminei de falar e James estava chorando de tanto rir. Deu um tapa no braço dele. – Sua história é mais cômica.

- Mais essa não deixa de ser engraçada. – James falou.

- É não deixa. – falei.

- Vou continuar as perguntas. – James falou. – Melhor transa da sua vida?

- Hum... Uma vez com Edward aí. – falei lembrando claramente do dia.

Flash Back mode on

- Ed... – Eu estava sentada no amigo de Edward rebolando, ele segurava minha cintura, apertava minha bunda e ia seguindo com a mão os movimentos do meu quadril. Fui fazendo movimentos mais lentos e profundos, Edward me deitou na cama ficou por cima de mim, me penetrou novamente, e ficou beijando meus seios, os apertando e distribuindo chupões. Ele acelerou a velocidade e as estocadas foram ficando mais fortes. Cheguei ao ápice, roubei um beijo intenso de Edward, ele deitou por trás de mim abriu levemente minhas pernas e me penetrou mais uma vez, só que agora tinha um ritmo, fazíamos com que fosse intenso, eu continuava a rebolar, ele seguia meu ritmo com seu quadril, fizemos sexo ao som da musica que estava tocando, Booty Call – G. Love (n/a:  www . youtube watch?v=NTCsE8crK0Q tirem os espaços amores.) Chegamos ao ápice mais uma vez e nesse ápice aconteceu meu orgasmo múltiplo, acho que é isso que tornou a noite tão prazerosa.

Flash Back of

- Tu transava com o Edward? – James me perguntou.

- Uhum, nós tínhamos uma amizade colorida... – respondi. – E qual foi sua melhor transa?

- Minha ex namorada ta batendo o Record até agora. – James falou com um sorrisinho.

- Vamos continuar as perguntas então... – falei.

- Vamos,mais agora to sem criatividade. – James desse.

- É, eu também. – concordei com ele. – A real, é a gente ouvir musica e dormir ainda temos umas cinco horas de viagem.

- Verdade. – James falou e eu dentei em seu ombro, peguei o celular escolhi uma playlist, peguei um fone e entreguei o outro para James, e foi assim o resto da nossa viagem. Acordei um pouco antes do avião pousar com vários beijinhos de James, se eu amo ser acordada assim? Sim, eu amo demais.

- Bella adormecida. – James falou sorrindo.

- Porque sempre me chamam assim?

- Deve ser por causa daquele filme da Disney, e porque tu dorme demais. – James disse.

- Ei, dormir faz bem certo?- falei abrindo um sorriso, roubando um selinho de James. Chegamos em São Francisco meia noite de acordo com o fuso horário. Desembarcamos do avião, fomos atrás das nossas malas e todos esses procedimentos.

- Já temos um hotel em mente? – perguntei a James.

- Pra falar a verdade, eu esqueci de fazer isso ai... – James falou fazendo a maior cara de "puta que pariu fodeu somos dois nova-iorquinos perdidos em uma cidade diferente."

- Ta vamos dar um jeito. – falei pegando meu celular e acessando rapidamente a internet. – tem esse daqui Hotel Nikko São Francisco. – falei mostrando as fotos para o James.

- Esse daí mesmo, parece ser perto de tudo, vamos ter que aprender a andar nessa cidade. – James disse,

- Pode deixar. – respondi. Pegamos um taxi e fomos rumo ao hotel, se eu achava que tinha gostado por fotos ele é melhor pessoalmente, fizemos nosso cheak in no hotel e fomos rumo ao nosso quarto. Apenas joguei as malas em um canto estava sem paciência para elas. Nosso quarto era demais tinha uma vista incrível para a cidade, primeira coisa que eu fiz isso mesmo, bati uma foto e postei no instagram, enquanto estava na janela James me abraçou por trás, e começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço, depois começaram as mordidas e logo em seguida os arrepios, me virei de frente pra ele e o beijei, o que era um beijo calmo se transformou em urgência e voracidade, James me levou até a cama sem desgrudar nossos lábios me deitou delicadamente e depois deitou por cima de mim, levantei um pouco sua camiseta e ele tratou de tira la. James parou o beijo tirou o lenço que eu estava usando, depois levantou um pouco o suéter de lã deixando a mostra minha barriga e ali distribuiu beijos e conforme ele subia a blusa ele subia os beijos quando chegou nos meus seios deu uma mordida e terminou de tirar a blusa. O deitei na cama sentei por cima dele, deixei suas duas mãos em cima da sua cabeça e comecei a morder seu pescoço, depois seu peitoral, abdômen, quando cheguei ao cós da sua cueca a puxei com um dedo e soltei, voltei a beijar seu abdômen e morde-lo, olhei pra James que mordia o lábio, dei um sorrisinho e fui o beijar. James me jogou nos lençóis novamente, abriu meu sutiã e então começou a passar as mãos em meus seios, abri o botão da sua calça, e então James se afastou um pouquinho botei minhas mãos na sua cintura e a abaixei delicadamente, quando subi minhas mãos novamente passei a mão pelo seu amigo. James abriu o botão da minha calça e enquanto ele descia distribuía beijos como ele tinha feito com meu suéter, foi beijando minhas coxas até chegar à minha intimidade, passou o dedo por toda a extensão, botou a calcinha para o lado e começo a fazer movimentos no meu clitóris, botou um dedo e começou a fazer um vai e vem. Abaixei sua cueca boxer, e comecei a fazer movimentos de vai em vem em seu amigo assim como ele estava fazendo comigo. Virei meu rosto um pouquinho para o lado e o beijei, já estávamos ofegantes fui para seu colo, deixei uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo e James me penetrou, sentei em seu amigo, e comecei a acelerar o ritmo, de tempo em tempo parava e dava algumas reboladas. Aumentamos nossa velocidade até que chegamos ao ápice juntos. Califórnia ia fazer um bem danado pra mim desse jeito, chegamos três vezes ao ápice naquela noite,


	12. Califórnia II

Adormecer nos braços de alguém tão especial é tão bom não é mesmo? E acordar e ver que ele ainda esta ali e que nada era um sonho é melhor ainda. Acordei naturalmente com o sol entrando pelas janelas, cada vez me surpreendia mais de como São Francisco é lindo. Levantei tentando não acordar James, que dormia tranquilamente com a respiração pesada, tão bonitinho dormindo... Se concentra Isabella. Fui em direção ao banheiro da nossa suíte. Tomei um banho rápido, e fiz todo o roteiro diário, escovar os dentes, passar hidratante, fazer uma maquiagem básica, secar o cabelo, e tudo mais. Quando saí do banheiro James estava com seus olhinhos azuis abertos, e com o rosto ainda amassado de dormir, ai tão lindo.

- Bom dia minha linda. – James falou se levantando e vindo até mim, me deu um selinho e foi em direção do banheiro, e sabe não são todos os dias que eu tenho um homem gostoso andando só de cueca por um apartamento. Tudo bem estou adorando a idéia. Fui até minhas malas, vesti uma langerie branca, e eis a questão, aonde íamos hoje? Fui atrás do meu celular, que estava na cabeceira da cama nele marcavam 10 h da manhã. Nada mal, acordamos bem cedo até. Resolvi usar o celular para procurar um lugar para irmos nessa tarde, achei várias coisas legais como ir a ilha de Alcatraz, ir ao Golden Gate Park, ir ao aquário Municipal de Monterey, andar no bonde elétrico de San Francisco, e claro, ir a Chinatown. Esperei James sair do banho para escolhermos nosso roteiro, optamos por ir a ilha de Alcatraz, depois andar de bonde e por ultimo ao entardecer ir ao Golden Gate Park. Vesti uma calça jeans preta justa, uma blusa de botões branca um coturno de camurça marrom. Estava um dia extremamente agradável aqui em são Francisco, nem tão frio mais também não tão calor, amo dias assim. Prendi meu cabelo em um coque mal feito botei um óculos de sol e estava prontinha. James e eu saímos do hotel desafiando nossa capacidade de andarmos em São Francisco, mentira, nós consultamos o Google mapas o tempo todo isso sim. Chegamos no local onde embarcaríamos em um barco que nos levaria para a ilha. A ilha de alcatraz nada mais é do que uma antiga prisão de segurança máxima no meio da baia de São Francisco, e de lá conseguimos ter uma visão linda da cidade e tudo mais, se eu vou me esbaldar nas fotos? Mais é claro. Ficamos 2 h apenas conhecendo o lugar batendo fotos, nos beijando e essas coisas comuns. Depois de conhecermos a ilha fomos almoçar em um restaurante de comidas típicas, uma mistura de temperos asiáticos e californianos. Logo após fomos andar no bonde, uma coisa tão clichê mais todos que vem a São Francisco tem que experimentar, andamos por ruas maravilhosas e acabamos conhecendo um pouco mais da cidade, as casas são lindas, as ruas, com certeza vou me mudar para cá. Ta, não é pra tanto, mais é lindo de verdade. Terminamos esse passeio às 5 da tarde, então resolvemos irmos caminhando até o Golden Gate Park e se eu chamava o Central Park de lindo eu ainda não tinha visto este parque. Depois de andarmos um pouco pelo parque, sentamos em um gramado, conseguíamos ver claramente a ponte Golden Gate, bati uma foto do iphone, postei no instagram "Pra que melhor?"

A verdade é que esse final de semana mais do que nunca vai me ajudar a botar as coisas no lugar. Ficamos um longo, tempo sentados conversando e vendo o sol se por.

- Obrigada Bella. – James falou.

- Pelo o que?

- Por ser você. – ele respondeu e eu abri um sorriso largo, automaticamente roubei um selinho demorado dele.

- Tenho uma idéia, que tal irmos a uma balada hoje a noite? – falei

- Álcool! – James exclamou sorrindo. Levantamos-nos chamamos um taxi e voltamos para o hotel. Entramos no nosso quarto, James pegou seu tablet e foi atrás de uma balada pra irmos, depois de um tempo encontramos a 111 minna galery.

- Sou ótimo em descobrir baladas diz ai. – James disse vindo me beijar

- É, com certeza. – falei cedendo o beijo, depois de um tempo já estávamos ofegantes. – Acho melhor pararmos se não nem conseguimos sair de casa. – falei e James fez biquinho, encantador, me abraçou pela cintura e fez sentar de novo em seu colo.

- Terminamos isso depois então. – James falou, apenas sorri, me levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro, tomei um banho, e fiz todos os mandamentos incluindo chapinha e desta vez uma maquiagem forte, nos tons de preto e grafite. Fui até minhas malas vesti uma langerie preta, uma saia preta. Escolhi uma blusa preta com o ombro caído, com a boca do Rolling Stones. (n/a: d3cznlo0697e08 . cloudfront products / tirem os espaços meninas. Essa é a estampa da blusa.) Vesti uma jaqueta de couro vermelha e uma Ankle Boot preta. Adicionei também uma pulseira de aros dourada, e um brinco. Prontíssima! Estava terminando de me arrumar quando James saiu do banho com a toalha amarrada na cintura e o cabelo meio molhado, aquelas gotas caindo pelo corpo... Ficou quente aqui você não acham? Ele botou a cueca box sem tirar a toalha da cintura depois quando ele a tirou eu esqueci totalmente como respirava. Realmente tenho que parar de ser tarada, isso é horrível.

- Ta linda ein, ta lindo mesmo. – James falou vindo até mim, pegando minha mão me fazendo levantar e dar uma voltinha. – Fiu, fiu. – ele falou e eu soltei uma risada. – Bella, vou precisar da sua ajuda para escolher minha roupa.

- Humm. Vamos ver. – falei indo até sua mala. Escolhi uma jaqueta de couro preta, um moletom cinza para usar por baixo da jaqueta, uma calça jeans escura e um sapatenis normal. Com certeza Alice deve estar se orgulhando demais de mim. James vestiu e sem querer me gabar, ele ficou um gato.

- Vem vamos bater uma foto. - falei o puxando para frente do espelho que tinha ali, James ficou atrás de mim e me abraçou pela cintura, então a bati pelo celular mesmo. Saímos do hotel pedimos um taxi. Chegamos a balada, estava lotada, era bem animada e as musicas legais, fomos direto para o bar.

- Duas doses de tequila, por favor. - James pediu. Tomamos três doses de tequila seguidas. Pelo o menos a partir daí a vergonha já tinha ido embora, puxei James pela mão até o meio da pista de dança, dançávamos e pelo incrível que pareça James sabia dançar direitinho, mais direitinho que na Pacha naquele dia. Já estava me sentindo solta, então arriscava, rebolava, às vezes até o chão ou às vezes até mesmo pra James. O DJ do lugar era realmente muito bom, todas as musicas muito animadas, eu e James fomos para o bar novamente, tomamos mais uma dose de tequila cada um e depois um copo de whisky. Voltamos pra pista de dança quando começou Rabiosa, perco o controle dos meus atos nessa musica, e lá fui eu seduzir James, e pelo jeito estava conseguindo, fomos até um canto mais reservado o que resultou no banheiro, estávamos apressados, quando vimos rapidamente já estávamos sem roupa o suficiente para fazermos sexo, e lá fomos-nos, transamos no banheiro de uma balada. Quando voltamos para a pista de dança a bebida já havia subido a cabeça estávamos alterados com certeza. Ficamos até as 4 da manhã lá. Só viemos embora porque a festa acabou. Chegamos ao hotel e transamos mais uma vez desta vez com a luz do amanhecer.

- Bom dia. – beijinho. – Bom dia. – beijinho. – Bom dia. – beijinho.

- Bom dia! – falei abrindo um sorriso. James estava por cima de mim, com uma cara de "acabei de acordar"

- Pedi café da manhã. – James falou mostrando a bandeja que estava ao meu lado na cama.

- Assim eu vou ficar desacostumada. Quero só ver segunda, como vai ser. – falei e James abriu um sorriso lindo. Tomamos nosso café da manhã com direito a morangos cobertos de chocolate. Arrumamos-nos para mais uma tarde em São Francisco, tomei um banho escolhi uma roupa, uma calça jeans, um vans azul de cadarço, uma blusa gola V de manga comprida branca. Hoje terminaríamos com chave de ouro nosso final de semana na Califórnia, íamos ao ir ao aquário Municipal de Monterey depois a Chinatown e depois uma volta perto da Golden Gate. Saímos do hotel e fomos ao aquário, vimos muitas de mim – baleias – vimos pingüins, águas vivas enormes que eu pensei só existir no filme procurando o nemo, e alguns outros bichos um tanto quanto estranhos. Depois de lá fomos a Chinatown e acabamos indo comer sushi, conhecemos o bairro, e é super interessante saber que tem um numero tão grande de chineses aqui, admito que é um pouco parecido ao de NY mais ok. Depois do almoço fomos a Union Square um shopping, e a consumista aqui acabou comprando algumas roupas, e artigos de decoração do tipo a mini ponte Golden Gate.

Ultima parada ponte Golden Gate resolvemos subir a ponte e a vista é incrível. Parada para foto pro instagram. Depois ainda andamos um pouco pela areia ao lado da ponte. Sentamos e ficamos um grande tempo olhando o mar.

- Acho que deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes. – James falou.

- Isso, cada semana visitaremos um lugar dos Estados Unidos. – falei entrando na brincadeira.

- Somos os exploradores da natureza. Assim como o Russel. (n/a: garotinho gordinho do Up altas aventuras.)

- Quero ir pro paraíso das cachoeiras. Nossa próxima viagem. - falei fazendo biquinho.

- Então vamos, eai o que tu vai fazer no natal e no ano novo? – James perguntou

- Não sei, falta muito ainda.

- Bella é semana que vem. – James disse.

- Eu repi... Que? Semana que vem? O tempo passou tão rápido assim? Estou chocada. – falei e James começou a rir da minha cara só pra variar.

- Vem Bella, vamos pro hotel, nosso vôo é daqui duas horas.

- Ai amor, to chocada, que o tempo passou tão rápido. - falei

- Tu ainda ta nessa? – James perguntou.

- Uhum, daqui a pouco eu já vou ter 50 anos e ficar pra titia.

- Não exagera, faltam 30 anos pra ti fazer 50. – James começou a me consolar.

- Gostava de quando faltavam 40. – falei, e esse foi nosso assunto até chegar ao hotel. Cheguei tomei um banho vesti roupas quentes porque Alice me contou por sms que esta nevando em NY. Arrumamos nossas bagagens e ainda ficamos um bom tempo nos beijando na cama do hotel. Onde vivemos várias e vários momentos, em dois dias. Fomos até a recepção pagamos pela hospedagem e todos os procedimentos. Chamamos um taxi que nos levou ao aeroporto, fizemos nosso cheak in, embarcamos no avião e voamos de volta para NY.

Olááá meninas. Como estão? Estão gostando da fic? Estou tentando cumprir minha promessa, estou postando diariamente e tudo mais só me desculpem pelo horário, sempre termino de escrever os caps depois da meia noite. Quero a opinião de vocês que ajuda demais na hora de escrever um cap. Quero pedir também a vocês que leiam a fc A dama e o vagabundo e The wold turns, as duas não são fics minhas, e sim da minha melhor amiga, aí deixo ela postar aqui, podem ter certeza que as duas são demais.

Quem vocês acham que deve ficar com a Bella? Quero reviews einn huah.

carolina - Que bom linda, continua lendo que tenho certeza que tu vai adorar.

Camile cullen - A Bella foi burra sim ou claro? mais vamos ver o que vai dar não é mesmo huah.

Lorena - Claro, e deve! Tadinho, deve estar super carente ;/

Camille cullen - Da... ? Me deixou curiosa huah.

Desculpem meninas por não ter respondido antes mais ai esta! Beijinhos até o próximo cap


	13. Extraterrestres roubaram Emmet

Desembarquei no aeroporto de NY pela madrugada, James me levou até em casa, deitei na cama e dormi sem ter nenhum sonho. Despertador tocando e eu querendo mais do que nunca voltar a dormir, levantei e me deixei no modo automático. Fiz todo o ritual necessário sai de casa passei direto no Starbucks pedi um café, e fui em direção do jornal. Cheguei no hall de entrada e tudo parecia muito calmo, muito vazio.

- Bella o que tu ta fazendo aqui? Esta de férias. – Mike falou vindo até a mim para me cumprimentar.

- Estou? – perguntei.

- Esta, hoje uma grande parte dos redatores entra de férias, férias de dois meses lembra? Tu não tirou no verão para tirar agora. – Mike me explicou

- Ah, é verdade, onde eu estava com a cabeça? – falei, lembrando que realmente eu estava de férias. – Brigada Mike, vou indo então. – falei indo me despedir dele. Alivio sim ou claro? Estou de férias porra! Posso dormir muito tudo sem me preocupar. Pensamento de gente preguiçosa, mais ok. Resolvi ir no apartamento da Rose, acordar essas amigas lindas que eu tenho.

Melhor coisa de ter a chave do apartamento de uma das suas melhores amigas e ver a cara delas de surpresa quando você entra, nesse caso foi a cara de surpresa quando eu pulei por cima da Rose gritando.

- Bella. Vai pro inferno. Tu não tinha que ir trabalhar? – Rose falou puxando a coberta pro rosto.

- Eu to de férias porra!

- Nossa que ótimo amiga agora já pode me deixar voltar a dormir. Agradecida. – Rose falou se virando pro lado contrario de mim.

- Ai amiga, não sentiu nem um pouquinho de saudades de mim? Quero te contar das minhas noites de sexo com James. – falei.

- Sexo? – Rose falou sentando na cama. – Pode falar amiga, sou toda ouvidos.

- Ah foi demais, ele ainda me mata. – falei e Rose ficou me olhando com cara de paisagem.

- É só isso que tem pra me falar? Ai Bella, vou voltar a dormir, sinta-se a vontade pra ir ver TV ou alguma coisa assim, ou até pra dormir aqui comigo.

- Calma Rose me escuta, vou contar tudo pra ti. – falei a fazendo sentar novamente. – no vôo pra São Francisco conversamos várias coisas, contei pra ele até da minha primeira vez.

- Vai a merda Bella. Isso é broxante. – Rose falou.

- Cala a boca e escuta. – falei – Ai quando chegamos no hotel fui bater esta foto. – falei procurando a foto no meu celular. – e ele veio me beijando e ai transamos, e céus, ele é um deus na arte do sexo.

- Sério ele é tudo isso? – Rose perguntou.

- E muito mais amiga. Ta, ai no outro dia, passamos conhecendo a cidade e a noite fomos pra uma balada e advinha.

- Rapidinha no banheiro? – Rose perguntou.

- Sim, curtimos muito até as 4 da manhã voltamos pro hotel e transamos mais uma vez. – falei.

- Olha amiga, daqui a pouco vocês ficam uma maquina disso. E como é a cidade? – Rose perguntou.

- Linda demais. Vamos morar lá? É perfeita Rose e o shopping é muito bom também.

- Vamos, quer que eu vá fazer minhas malas já? – Rose falou ameaçando levantar da cama.

- Relaxa amiga. – falei.

- Ta Bella, já te escutei agora posso voltar a dormir? – Rose perguntou.

- Não, vou ligar pra Alice vir aqui. – falei me levantando e indo em direção a sala. – Tu tem pipoca amiga?

- Ta no armário da cozinha. – Rose falou com sua melhor cara de "Eu odeio minhas amigas." Liguei para Alice que em pouco tempo já estava com a gente, contei a historia pra Alice, só que desta vez com mais detalhes. Passamos a manhã toda comendo pipoca, no sofá da sala de Rose vendo desenhos. Pra que melhor? Passei também trocando sms com James e com Emmet, que disse "Vou tirar tua cabeça do teu corpo. Como tu some assim sem avisar pro teu Best?" as meninas me contaram todas as novidades que aconteceram por aqui, e eu terminei de contar todos os momentos pra elas, até mostrei uma parte das fotos da minha câmera. Resolvemos sair para almoçar já que Rose não cozinha muito bem e nenhuma de nós iria conseguir fazer uma comida sem a queimar, convidamos Emmet e Jasper para irem com a gente – Isabella de vela – na verdade nem me importava estava com saudade dos dois. Depois de esperar Rose por um bom tempo, ela ficou pronta. Fomos a uma pizzaria – Rosálie estava com desejo – encontramos os meninos lá e advinha, Edward estava junto, ninguém merece, tenho certeza que isso é coisa do Emm.

- Não eu não vou voltar a falar com ele. – falei quando abracei Emmet.

- Para de ser cabeça dura Bella. – Emmet falou.

- Não vou voltar. – falei e Emmet deu um beijo na minha testa como sempre faz. Porque as pessoas não param de tentar fazer eu e Edward voltarmos a nos falar.

- Eai como foi a viagem. – Jasper perguntou quando estávamos nos sentando a nossa mesa no restaurante.

- Ótima. – falei. – A Califórnia é demais.

- Com certeza é. – Edward falou. Como assim? Ele ta querendo interagir comigo? Mais um motivo pra mim ficar estressada. Nosso almoço foi todo em um clima tenso misturado com uma vela interminável, estava eu com alguém que tinha parado de falar a pouco tempo e com os dois casais mais melosos dos últimos tempos. Pra acabar! Depois do almoço Alice eu e Rose fomos no hospital buscar o resultado do exame de Rose, lá tinham todos os dados do bebê, agora precisávamos levar os candidatos lá pra saber quem é realmente o pai. Rose surtou com a idéia de levar vários caras pra lá.

- Não. Não vou trazer todos eles pra fazer exame de sangue. Eles vão pensar o que de mim? – Rose falou.

- Rosálie tu ta grávida e fica pensando o que vão pensar de ti? Tu vai ter que criar muita cabeça pra ter esse filho, amiga tu precisa saber quem é. Faz o seguinte primeiro fala com o Emm, é o que vai te dar maior força e vai vir aqui fazer o exame sem pestanejar. Se não for ele a gente parte pra outro e assim por diante. – falei.

- Isso, vamos fazer isso. – Alie concordou. – Amiga só que agora tu tem que começar a ter uma alimentação melhor, vamos aproveitar que estamos aqui e pedir pra marcar uma consulta com uma nutricionista.

- Não precisa meninas, além do mais temos outras coisas pra nos preocupar. – Rose falou.

- Tipo o que? – perguntei.

- O que vamos fazer nesse natal e ano novo... – Rose disse.

- Isso não é mais importante Rose. – falei.

- Bella, eu estou com um bebê na minha barriga, minha vida vai mudar totalmente daqui uns dias vou ter uma responsabilidade enorme em mãos, quero poder ocupar um pouco minha cabeça com outras coisas. - Rose disse.

- Acho que podíamos fazer uma festa, ou melhor fazer uma viagem todos nós juntos. O que acham? – Alie perguntou.

- Acho a idéia ótima. As duas na verdade. Vou levar James junto, tem problema? – falei e as duas se entre olharam.

- Não amiga, sem problema nenhum. – Alie respondeu.

- Vamos lá em casa combinamos tudo. – Rose falou. – Estou com frio, sabe como é. Ta nevando e vocês querem ficar passeando.

- Claro, não podemos parar nunca. Não é Bella?

- Isso mesmo Alie.

Fomos para a casa de Rose, tivemos a idéia de fazer uma grande festa convidar toda a galera da faculdade e vários outros amigos e tivemos também a idéia de irmos acampar. E convenhamos escolhemos fazer a festa, já começamos a pensar nos preparativos, lugar, bebidas e tudo mais, ficamos a tarde toda em baixo das cobertas, na cama de Rose conversando e organizando as coisas para o final de semana. Resolvi ligar para o Emmet, tínhamos que contar pra ele sobre Rose, liguei pra ele e falei pra ir lá.

- Oi Bella aconteceu alguma coisa? – Emmet perguntou entrando no apartamento.

- Não aconteceu nada Emm, mas você precisa falar com Rose. – Falei o levando pro quarto. Puxei a Alice pra sair dali, precisávamos deixar ele "sozinhos" ficamos ouvindo tudo pela porta, não conseguíamos ouvir muita coisa, eles sussurravam.

- MENINAS VENHAM AQUI O EMMET DESMAIOU! – Rose gritou do quarto, abrimos a porta e lá estava Emmet jogado no chão.

- Calma vou pegar água. – Alice falou

- Pra que? – perguntei.

- Pra tomar. – Alice falou.

- Seu amigo ta aqui desmaiado e tu quer tomar água? Da essa água aqui. – falei pegando o copo da mão dela e jogando na cara de Emmet, que acordou afogado.

- Grávida? – ele perguntou se levantando.

- Uhum. – Rose concordou.

- É meu? – Emmet perguntou.

- É isso que precisamos saber. – Rosálie falou.

- Olha Rose, se for meu é claro que eu vou assumir, assumo até se não for, eu sei o quanto vai ser difícil tudo o que tu vai passar agora. – Emmet falou. Minha cara e da Alice de "Extraterrestres trocaram nosso amigo por outro cara." Foi cômica a cena, nunca pensei ouvir Emmet falar assim. Saímos do quarto porque Rosálie e Emmet começaram a se beijar e fica nojento quando eles fazem isso. Passamos a noite toda agüentando Emmet e Rosálie no maior love, mais não deixava de ser bonitinha a cena, apesar de eu e Alie ficarmos de vela foi legal. Emmet nos fazia rir e estava fazendo bem pra Rose.

Olááá meninas, como estão? Gostando da fic? Porque eu estou amando escrever para vocês. Essa semana vai ficar um pouco mais difícil postar os capítulos, mais vou tentar já deixar tudo pronto, vou fazer de tudo para postar o capitulo diário. Minhas férias terminaram e o tempo fica bem mais corrido. Quero pedir a vocês novamente que leiam as fics da minha melhor amiga A dama e o vagabundo e

Lorena - Que ótimo que esta gostando princesa. Continue mandando reviews com sua opinião.

Camille cullen - Vamos ver o que acontece né. huahua, mais vou fazer de tudo para que o Ed e a Bella fiquem juntos pode deixar! Que bom saber que esta gostando amorr, continue mandando reviews com a sua opinião.

Então é isso meninas não esqueçam de sempre deixar reviews para mim, amo saber o que pensam a respeito da fic, nos vemos no próximo cap


	14. Holiday

Terça feira, você de férias e tendo que acordar cedo mesmo assim porque a Alice é uma chata, dormimos no apartamento da Rose quando conseguimos fazer Alice calar a boca para dormimos às três horas da manhã, começaram barulhos suspeitos entre Emm e Rose, resumindo foi impossível dormir direito, e ainda por cima Alice nos acorda ainda mais cedo para irmos a quinta avenida fazer compras mereço? Tínhamos o dia todo para ir a quinta avenida, mais pela Alice o horário ideal é as 8 da manhã. Depois de um tempo conseguimos enrolar Alice e a trancamos para fora do quarto. Depois ela nos mataria, mais morreríamos sem sono algum. Dormimos até o meio dia aos berros de Alice pelo lado de fora, quando acordei fui tomar um banho fiz todo meu roteiro diário, e fui atrás de uma roupa no closet de Rose, usávamos o mesmo manequim então estava tudo ótimo. Vesti uma calça jeans surrada, com alguns detalhes rasgados, um suéter cinza com gola V, um pouco largo, um cachecol xadrez em vermelho, uma sleeper preta com tachas douradas, e uma jaqueta de couro preta. Saímos de casa, e para desgrudarmos Rose e Emm foi trabalhoso, parecia que tinham passado super bonder nos dois. Fomos rumo a quinta avenida no carro de Alie, durante o trajeto troquei sms com James, marcamos de almoçarmos juntos.

Na quinta avenida, entramos nas nossas lojas preferidas e acabamos comprando algumas coisinhas. Também fomos a loja de decoração, para ver algumas coisas para nossa festa. Acabamos também comprando nossos vestidos para nossa festa e para o ano novo. Sabíamos que não teríamos mais tempo para essas compras. Despedi-me das meninas e fui ao encontro de James.

- Estava com saudades. – James falou me abraçando.

- Sério? – perguntei.

-Uhum. – ele respondeu. Almoçamos juntos e depois ainda ficamos um bom tempo conversando e nos beijando, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, ligaram pra ele do escritório e ele teve que ir. Mandei sms pra Alice e então ela me disse que Rose e Emm estão indo ao hospital fazer o exame de sangue. Não é que o Emmet vai assumir? Nunca pensei no Emm assim. Fui para casa afinal eu tinha varias coisas para organizar ainda nem tinha desfeito minhas malas, meu apartamento estava uma confusão. O organizei dos pés a cabeça, desde o meu quarto até a cozinha, botei os artigos de decoração que eu comprei em São Francisco na minha sala, arrumei o closet e tudo mais. Fiz brigadeiro pra mim, me joguei no sofá da sala e fiquei assistindo The Vampire Diaries, e Supernatural a noite toda, nada como estar de férias. Dormi até meio dia do outro dia. Acordei e resolvi dar um animo para a vida, liguei pro Emm, pra ele vir aqui precisávamos muito conversar, sabe aquelas conversas de melhores amigos maravilhosas? Então...

- Ai Emm estou feliz com o James, mais ninguém apóia. – falei me aconchegando nos braços do Emmet.

- Eu estou eu estou feliz se você esta feliz, mais nada.

- Só queria que todos estivessem ao meu lado. – falei

- Do que adianta? Querendo ou não as coisas vão acontecer com 544254354 pessoas no seu lado ou não. – Emmet falou fazendo carinho na minha cabeça.

- Verdade. Eai Emm como esta com Rose?

- Eu estou muito feliz que ela ta grávida e que pode ser meu, mais também muito preocupado, porque eu não sou o tipo de cara que faz tudo certo, eu gosto de viver nos limites, e agora eu vou ter responsabilidades e tudo mais. Vou pedir umas aulinhas a Jasper "Como ser uma pessoa responsável" – Emmet falou e Ru tive que rir.

- O que vocês acham que seus pais vão falar?

- Minha mãe vai amar a idéia, meu pai já não posso dizer o mesmo, e em relação ao sogros já to preparando um funeral pra mim, com certeza, eles vão me matar.

- Acho que não matam, é capaz do Sr. Hale gostar muito da idéia.

- Tu acha? Porque ele sempre quis me matar desde pequeno, então não tenho muitas chances. – Emmet falou.

- Relaxa Emm, vocês vão ser ótimos pais. – falei.

- É claro que eu vou ser vou ser o "Super pai". – Emmet falou fazendo voz de super-herói.

- Já esta sabendo da grande festa que estamos organizando? – perguntei

- Estou sim esqueceu que vocês combinaram algumas coisas na minha frente?

- Ahh Claro, vai estar demais! Hoje já vou comprar algumas garrafas. – falei

- Tipo assim, vai ser open bar? – Emmet perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Uhumm, só paga o preço da entrada.

- Tava desanimado pra ir, agora eu vou até ir comprar uma roupa pra usar.

- Vou precisar da sua ajuda pra ir comprar as bebidas, pra carregar e tudo mais. – falei.

- Desde que eu ganhe uma garrafa de presente. – Emmet respondeu.

- Para de ser mercenário! Você fica com a minha gratidão eterna.

- Eu já tenho o amor pra que vou querer gratidão?

- Seu babaca. – falei dando um tapinha no braço do Emm. Mandei sms para as meninas avisando que eu iria comprar algumas garrafas de bebidas e falei pra elas fazerem o mesmo. Saímos do meu apartamento, pegamos o carro do Emm e fomos até o supermercado mais próximo.

- O que você acha que eu levo? – perguntei.

- Compra bebida boa pra gente e mais ou menos pra eles. – Emmet falou. Então peguei 1 absolut pra nós, 10 Passport, 1 Red Label, 10 Smirnoff. – Só isso? – Emmet perguntou. – Pega Jack Daniels, José Cuervo.

- To cagando dinheiro Emm. – falei

- Eu pago essas duas.

- Então ta bom. – falei. – Acho que ta bom né, as meninas vão comprar mais...

- Ta ótimo. Agora vamos. – Emmet falou indo direção dos caixas. Mandei uma sms para as meninas dizendo que tinha 24 garrafas, e pedindo pra elas comprarem mais ou menos isso cada uma. Se essa festa vai ter muita gente dando PT? Quase nada... Emmet voltou comigo para meu apartamento passamos a tarde toda conversando sobre o que vai acontecer de agora em diante com a gente, e depois fizemos pão de queijo, pra que melhor? Uma tarde chuvosa você seu melhor amigo e pão de queijo. Quando Emmet foi embora James chegou, opa só gente linda vindo da minha casa nessa quarta-feira. Vimos um filme qualquer que estava vendo TV,na verdade não vimos, estávamos ocupados em outras coisas, muito melhores, James acabou "dormindo" aqui em casa e teve que sair cedo para ir pro escritório. É incrível como os dias quando se esta de férias passam rápido, quinta-feira e eu e as meninas íamos ver os últimos detalhes para sábado. Fomos a casa de Rose, alugamos o salão para a festa, compramos a decoração, copos, mais bebidas e tudo mais. Tivemos também que agüentar uma crise da Rose, choros e mais choros e uma paranóia "Eu não vou ser uma boa mãe." Todo dia é uma crise de choro diferente, e como eu e Alie somos boas amigas a ajudamos como podemos, para fazê-la esquecer a levamos para comer. Quinta se foi e dormimos na casa de Rose novamente, e tudo se repetiu, Emmet apareceu lá, Alice não calou a boca a noite toda, e tivemos que acordar cedo no outro dia pra comprarmos os presentes que faltam junto com Alice, acho que ela ta virando compulsiva, não passa mais um dia sem comprar... Credo.

Fomos a um salão para fazermos as unhas, depilação, rolou até uma massagem Rose amou principalmente os canapés que serviam enquanto estavam nos atendendo. Já falei que ela vai ficar obesa depois da gestação? Pois então... Voltamos pra casa da Rose como no dia seguinte teríamos que ir cedo para o salão fazer os preparativos resolvemos dormir juntas, estava parecendo o tempo da faculdade, passávamos a semana toda dormindo assim, juntinhas. Sexta feira chegou e com ela uma grande geada a neve era tanta que não conseguíamos nem sair de casa, tivemos que deixar tudo o que íamos fazer hoje para o outro dia, então ficamos em casa vendo bons filmes e comendo muito, acho que Rose vai engordar e eu e Alice vamos ser levadas para o mesmo caminho. A noite voltei para minha casa onde tinha um boque de flores e um cartão na porta do apartamento, James sempre tão fofo... No cartão estava escrito "_Nos vemos amanhã minha linda. James_"

Tomei um banho revigorante vesti meu pijama mais quentinho, já que estava um frio terrível, e caí na cama, dormi sem ter sonho algum.

Hello lindas, tudo bom? Estão gostando da fic? o que acharamdo cap? Ah no outro cap esqueci de falar da outra fic daminha melhor amiga, então é A dama e o vagabundo e The world turns.

Lorena - Sim um outro Emmett não é mesmo? hauha. Também acho, a Bella esta se iludindo demais com James.

Então amores por hoje é isso. Boa noite lindass, até o proximo cap.


End file.
